Rywale
by Sanu83
Summary: Sasuke i Naruto tym razem jako studenci Akademi Wychowania Fizycznego. Fanfick z elementami humorystycznymi, AU, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Betowała Alien

Rozdział aktualizowany 27.02.2011

Byli dla siebie obcy. Dzieliło ich wszystko, łączyło tylko jedno: miłość do sportu, a dokładnie pływania. Często mijali się na basenie, ale wtedy rzucali sobie tylko wyzywające spojrzenia. Jak rywal rywalowi. Do czasu…

Historia, od której wszystko się zaczęło i która, w dość przewrotny sposób, raz na zawsze zmieniła ich relacje, miała miejsce rok temu. Obaj starali się wówczas o przyjęcie do Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, do sekcji pływackiej. Sasuke Uchiha, geniusz sportowy nie tylko na skalę swojego prestiżowego liceum, ale i całego lokalnego światka pływackiego, co nie było żadną niespodzianką, dostał się na uczelnię z jednym z pierwszych wyników. Przyjął wiadomość bez specjalnego entuzjazmu, jakby obojętnie. Jednak to tylko pozory, bo tak naprawdę sporty wodne były jego życiem i nigdy nie brał pod uwagę innego kierunku studiów. Naruto Uzumaki, rywal z sąsiedniej szkoły, miał mniej szczęścia. Podczas egzaminów wstępnych zachorował i mimo że nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o rezygnacji, jego ciało mówiło co innego. Uparł się jednak i poszedł na basen z gorączką, by wziąć udział w testach. Starał się jak mógł i rezultaty nie były najgorsze, ale okazały się niewystarczające. Kiedy kilka dni później przeczytał list odmowny, jego świat się zawalił. Tak ciężko na to pracował! Pływanie było pasją, której poświęcał swój cały wolny czas. To była jedyna radość w jego - i tak już skomplikowanym - życiu. Załamał się wtedy. A potem... Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ktoś na skutek problemów zdrowotnych zrezygnował, a na wolne miejsce wpisali jego. Był taki szczęśliwy - wymarzona szkoła. Jakby tego było mało, w końcu, po naprawdę długich staraniach, udało mu się umówić z dziewczyną z żeńskiej grupy pływackiej – Sakurą Haruno. Znał ją i był nią zauroczony od dawna, a ona wreszcie zgodziła się na randkę. Był w siódmym niebie. Przez kilka tygodni chodził z głową w chmurach, ciesząc się każdą chwilą z nią spędzoną. I pewnie trwałoby to dłużej, może nawet do dziś, gdyby nie on! Właśnie on! Przeklęty Uchiha!

Tamten dzień Naruto zapamiętał na długo. Szedł korytarzem prowadzącym z szatni do wyjścia na spotkanie z dziewczyną i uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Planował zabrać ją dzisiaj na kolację i zastanawiał się właśnie nad wyborem lokalu, gdy ich zobaczył. Stali przy drzwiach damskiej przebieralni, Sakura obejmowała za szyję Sasuke i namiętnie całowała. On oddawał pocałunki, błądząc ręką po jej plecach, ale gdy tylko go dostrzegł, oderwał się na chwilę i uśmiechnął złośliwie. Naruto już nie pamiętał, czy dziewczyna coś mówiła, wybiegł stamtąd najszybciej, jak się dało. Był zszokowany, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zamknął się w swoim mieszkaniu i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Zastanawiał się, jak można tak lekko traktować czyjeś uczucia, być tak obłudnym. Kilka dni później dowiedział się, że Sasuke rzucił Sakurę tak szybko, jak ją uwiódł. Jednak to go już nie obchodziło, stracił do niej szacunek. Całe zdarzenie pozostawiło po sobie tylko trwałą pamiątkę w postaci braku zaufania do kobiet. Od tamtego czasu nie umówił się już z żadną, a rywalowi poprzysiągł zemstę.

Przez czas, jaki pozostał do końca roku akademickiego, obserwował Sasuke. Chciał zebrać o nim jak najwięcej informacji i uderzyć w najczulszy punkt. Nie było to łatwe, bo był on z natury samotnikiem i nikt nie znał go za dobrze. No, może Neji Hyuuga cokolwiek o nim wiedział, w końcu mieszkali dość blisko siebie, jednak nie należał on do dobrych znajomych i wyciągnięcie czegokolwiek od niego, byłoby wręcz niemożliwe. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić Naruto, to polegać na spostrzeżeniach własnych i kilku sprawdzonych przyjaciół. Nie zawiódł się. Stanęli na wysokości zadania tak, że pod koniec „śledztwa" dysponował już wystarczającą ilością informacji, by moc zaplanować odwet. Wiedział na przykład, że Sasuke nie umawia się więcej niż raz z jedną dziewczyną, i że w ogóle umawia się stosunkowo rzadko. Trzyma ludzi na dystans i nigdy nie odpowiada na pytania dotyczące swojej osoby. Jest chłodno uprzejmy dla każdego, ale nie interesuje się nikim szczególnie. To wystarczyło, aby dojść do wniosku, że tym, na czym Sasuke najbardziej zależy, jest jego reputacja.

….

Budzik oznajmił godzinę szóstą trzydzieści. Naruto zwlekł się z łóżka i półprzytomny poszedł do łazienki. Mieszkał w kawalerce, prezencie od dziadka. Miał trochę pieniędzy po tragicznie zmarłych rodzicach, a także sam odkładał, pracując w każde wakacje. Nie była to duża kwota, ale póki co jakoś wiązał koniec z końcem. No właśnie, póki co… To dopiero drugi rok studiów, a oszczędności topniały. Ehh coś wymyślę – uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Wyrósł na przystojnego chłopaka. Codzienne treningi ładnie ukształtowały jego sylwetkę, teraz odzianą już w jasne krótkie spodnie i pomarańczową koszulkę. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak lubi ten kolor. Może kojarzył mu się z ciepłem? Tak czy inaczej, ta barwa pasowała do niego, podkreślała duże, błękitne oczy, stanowiące zdecydowany atut. Jednak najbardziej widoczną cechą, wyróżniającą go spośród innych, były niesamowicie jasne włosy, które od czasu, gdy pozwolił im trochę urosnąć, spadały mu kosmykami na czoło. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Naruto był zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu i chyba nie tylko on, bo już wielokrotnie słyszał od dziewczyn komplementy. Reagował na nie miłym uśmiechem, ale nigdy nie zaproponował randki. No właśnie… Przypomniał sobie tamten dzień. Znów ogarnęła go złość.

- Już niedługo, Uchiha – powiedział sam do siebie. - Już wiem, jak zepsuć to, na czym ci najbardziej zależy, nadęty dupku.

Przemył twarz zimną wodą, to zawsze dobrze robiło na ostudzenie emocji. Wrócił do pokoju i rozejrzał się, podziwiając bałagan, jaki udało mu się zrobić w ciągu ostatniej doby. Lubił swoje mieszkanie. Miał sporych rozmiarów pokój, z oknem wychodzącym na wschód. Musiał pamiętać o zasuwaniu rolet, inaczej, zwłaszcza latem, słońce nie dawało spać od wczesnych godzin porannych. Ściany pomalowane na jasnożółty kolor dawały poczucie ciepła, a jasnoniebieski dywan stanowił dla nich ciekawy kontrast. W lewym rogu, naprzeciwko okna, stało sporych rozmiarów łóżko. Naruto był zdania, że co jak co, ale wygodne spanie to podstawa. Kupił kiedyś do niego pomarańczową kapę, ale zwykle leżała gdzieś zwinięta, bo nie miał w zwyczaju dbać o porządny wygląd swego posłania. Obok łóżka ulokowana została mała szafka nocna, na której obecnie zalegały już dwa kubki po kawie, a pod samym oknem stało dość duże biurko, z którego nie miał w zwyczaju korzystać, bo prace domowe odrabiał na kolanach lub blacie kuchennym. W pokoju był jeszcze mały stolik z telewizorem i jedna komoda.

Kuchnia nie była odgrodzona od pokoju ścianą, ale właśnie wspomnianym blatem, zwykle zawalonym zeszytami. Reszta wyposażenia standardowa: lodówka, kuchenka, dwa krzesła i zestaw jasnozielonych mebli - nic nadzwyczajnego. No, może poza jednym. Z sufitu zwisała wielka pomarańczowa lampa, kształtem przypominająca wir. Naruto zobaczył ją kiedyś na wystawie jakiegoś sklepu i nie wyszedł, póki sprzedawczyni nie opuściła ceny na tyle, by był w stanie ją kupić. Do dziś ta oryginalna ozdoba stanowiła jego ulubioną rzecz w całym domu. Jeżeli chodzi o resztę pomieszczeń, to obok kuchni znajdował się jeszcze spory przedpokój z ogromną szafą, a bezpośrednio z przedpokoju wchodził się do łazienki. I to wszystko. Trzyosobowa rodzina z pewnością narzekałaby na ciasnotę, ale sam Naruto mieszkał tu wygodnie i w tym momencie właśnie kończył dopijać poranną kawę.

- Czas na mnie - mruknął sam do siebie, a kubek wylądował na szafce nocnej, powiększając zgromadzoną tam kolekcję.

….

Pierwszy dzień nowego roku szkolnego zawsze obfitował w emocje. Ludzie rozmawiali głośno, wszędzie panował gwar i chaos. Każdy miał oczy i uszy dookoła głowy, chciał się dowiedzieć, co u kogo słychać po wakacjach. Naruto, który chwilę wcześniej wszedł do auli wykładowej, wypatrzył Sasuke w jednym ze środkowych rzędów. Teraz albo nigdy – pomyślał, poprawiając plecak na ramieniu. Okazja była idealna - pomieszczenie pełne studentów, mnóstwo dziewczyn zerkających na swojego bożyszcze. Naruto celowo popychając innych, przecisnął się do miejsca, w którym siedział obiekt jego zemsty. Jakaś szatynka prychnęła gniewnie, gdy oparł się o blat, patrząc na niego. Powstało lekkie zamieszanie, które wykorzystał. Z uśmiechem na ustach, pochylił się w stronę Sasuke i nim tamten się zorientował, pocałował go namiętnie na oczach wszystkich. Gwar nagle ucichł. Każdy momentalnie wlepił wzrok w tą „niecodzienną parę". Naruto puścił zszokowanego chłopaka.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział głośno i starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej poważnie, odszedł na swoje zwykłe miejsce na końcu sali.

- No, no - gwizdnął jakiś chłopak. - Sasuke Uchiha jest gejem?

Ktoś się roześmiał, ktoś inny klasnął dwa razy. A później, jak na komendę, wszyscy zaczęli coś mówić. Chichoty, dyskusje rozpoczęły się na nowo, tyle, że tym razem, dotyczyły tylko jednego. Wydarzenia sprzed chwili.

- No to by się zgadzało, w końcu nigdy z żadną na poważnie nie chodził – jakiś podekscytowany głos dobiegł uszu Naruto.

- On faktycznie zawsze był jakiś dziwny. A tu proszę – zachichotał ktoś inny.

Naruto uśmiechnął się w duchu, reakcja była taka, jakiej się spodziewał. Nie przejmował się zupełnie tym, że te plotki dotyczą także jego, bo potrafił podchodzić do siebie z humorem. Jakoś to przeżyje.

Do Sasuke dopiero docierało to, co się stało przed chwilą. Był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdążył w ogóle zareagować, nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Zabiję cię, gnojku – pomyślał. Zacisnął ręce w pięści i zerwał się z zamiarem przestawienia nosa rywalowi, ale w tym momencie do auli weszła kobieta.

- Cisza – krzyknęła donośnym głosem.

Wszyscy nagle przestali rozmawiać i wrócili na swoje miejsca. Tsunade może i na taką nie wyglądała, ale była jak tornado. Po cichu, między sobą, nazywali ją Hogata, bo przypominała z charakteru ową wiedźmę. Każdy miał przed nią respekt, potrafiła dać nieźle popalić. Ci, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu trafienia do niej na tzw. dywanik, wychodzili stamtąd z nietęgimi minami.

Wściekły Sasuke też opadł na siedzenie. Chwilowo nic nie mógł zrobić. Wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu, napisał coś na niej i złożył dwukrotnie. Podał siedzącemu za nim Nejiemu i mruknął.

- Do Uzumakiego.

- List miłosny? – Zaśmiał się cicho Neji, ale na widok ponurego spojrzenia czarnych oczu odpuścił i podał kartkę dalej.

Naruto siedział z głową oparta na ręce i udawał, że słucha wykładu. Był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony i chichotał pod nosem, gdy nagle ktoś z rzędu niżej podał mu jakiś zwitek papieru. Rozwinął, "Już nie żyjesz" – głosił napis Przewrócił oczami, nie bał się Sasuke. Tamten może i starał się wyglądać groźnie, ale nie był żadnym chuliganem czy typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Zresztą, w razie czego, on też potrafi się bić.

- Panie Uzumaki, rozumiem, że pan już wszystko wie i skupienie uwagi na moich słowach jest poniżej pana godności? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos. „Tornado" kierowało się w jego stronę. - Co to za korespondencja podczas mojego wykładu?

Naruto spojrzał jeszcze raz na liścik. Może pod wpływem chwili, a może na skutek dzisiejszego zwycięstwa , do głowy przyszedł mu kolejny wredny pomyśl. Błyskawicznie zgniótł kartkę od Sasuke i wrzucił do plecaka, a na czystej, na szybko wyrwanej z zeszytu, naskrobał coś i złożył, zanim Tsunade wyrwała mu ją z reki. Stanęła obok niego i rozłożyła papier.

- Naruto, ja też za tobą tęsknię. Sasuke – przeczytała na głos.

Aulą wstrząsnął ryk. Naruto udawał, że jest zawstydzony, ale w rzeczywistości cieszył się jak dziecko i gratulował sobie refleksu. Wzrokiem szukał Sasuke. Tego by sobie nie odpuścił, musiał zobaczyć jego minę. Była - jak się spodziewał - bezcenna. Sasuke wyglądał, jakby naprawdę miał zamiar go zabić.

- Eh, a nie mówiłem, że list miłosny? – westchnął Neji, po czym dostał niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu. - Nie no, Uchiha, przesadziłeś! – Pokładał się na stoliku, bijąc pięściami w oparcie krzesła Sasuke.

Hogata rozejrzała się po sali. Ogólna wesołość wybuchała raz za razem. Sama miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale stanowisko jej na to nie pozwalało. Musiała być bezwzględna, by utrzymać taki porządek, jak do tej pory.

- Wystarczy – krzyknęła, a sala ucichła. – Oddaję panu Uzumakiemu to miłosne wyznanie, ale następnym razem załatwiajcie takie rzeczy w czasie wolnym, a nie na moich zajęciach!

….

Zbierzcie się wszyscy za jakieś dziesięć minut, mam wam coś do przekazania. – Trener Hakate Kakashi, wysoki, siwowłosy mężczyzna, ogarnął wzrokiem znajdujących się nad basenem studentów i machnął ręką, przywołując ich do siebie.

- Znowu kazanie? No nie, jakie to kłopotliwe – jęknął chłopak z kucykiem, siedzący na jednym ze słupków startowych.

- Wiesz co, zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak taki leń jak ty, osiąga dobre wyniki w sporcie? – zastanowił się Kiba Inuzuka, krótkowłosy szatyn, stojący obok.

- Trzeba sposobem, drogi przyjacielu, sposobem – Shikamaru Nara, właściciel kucyka, złożył ręce w coś, co kształtem przypominało odwróconą piramidkę. Ten odruch miał miejsce zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Sposobem mówisz? – Zasępił się Kiba. - To może znajdź jakiś sposób, żeby moje rybki przestały zdychać.

- Znowu?

- Jakiś pechowy jestem. Papuga, chomiki, świnka morska, a teraz to - wygiął usta w grymasie.

- Weź ty może daj sobie spokój z tym zoo, bo obrońcy praw zwierząt się tobą zainteresują.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Kiba naburmuszył się, ale po chwili szturchnął Shikamaru i się roześmiał. - Idzie nasza gwiazda. – Wskazał na Naruto, który z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach zmierzał w ich stronę.

- No chłopie, ale żeś mu dowalił! – Przybił z nim piątkę. - Z tą kartką to omal nie spadłem z krzesła. Bo on chyba tego nie napisał, co? – spytał, mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie.

- Jasne, że nie. – Wyszczerzył się Naruto. – Ale ciiii…. – Położył palec na ustach.

- Będzie próbował cię dorwać – stwierdził Shikamaru swoim flegmatycznym tonem. Zwykle właśnie w ten sposób się odzywał.

- Może mnie cmoknąć gdzieś. - Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- No, cmokania to miał dzisiaj aż nadto. – Kiba z uciechy aż tupał w miejscu.

- Ciekawe, czy moje przedstawienie było dość przekonujące, by wszyscy w to uwierzyli - zastanowił się Naruto.

- Nie wiem, ale na pewno zapewniłeś wszystkim poranek pełen wrażeń. Hyuuga, to myślałem, że udusi się ze śmiechu, a on zawsze taki poważny. – Shikamaru oparł głowę na ręce, ale zaraz się wyprostował, bo właśnie mijała ich szczupła blondynka, która puściła do niego oko.

Kiba szturchnął przyjaciela znacząco.

- Leci na ciebie, jak nic – mruknął.

- Spadaj.

- Oj daj spokój, to było wieki temu. – Przewrócił oczami. – Bo wiesz – zwrócił się do Naruto, zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu – Shikamaru nie może wybaczyć Temari, że na początku pierwszego roku latała za Uchihą. – Włożył sobie pięść do ust, tłumiąc chichot.

- Nie słuchaj go. - Shikamaru pokręcił przecząco głową.

- A co, może nie?

- Nie.

- A właśnie, że tak.

- Ale ty jesteś upierdliwy. – Shikamaru założył ręce za głowę i rozejrzał się wokół. – A tak poza tym, to właśnie przyszedł twój chłopak, Naruto.

Po drugiej stronie basenu stał Sasuke we własnej osobie i wlepiał w niego wściekły wzrok.


	2. Chapter 2

Betowała Anju

Rozdział aktualizowany 3.03.2011

Sasuke stał po przeciwległej stronie basenu sportowego i mrużąc oczy, wpatrywał się uparcie w Naruto. Napsuł mu on dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo krwi i chociaż pierwsza fala złości już minęła, to skutki jego wybryku będą odczuwalne jeszcze długo. Przekonał się o tym dobitnie, idąc korytarzem. Nikt, co prawda, nie odważył się zaczepić go wprost, ale śmiechy, chichy i szepty towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku. Tak samo jak palące, pełne wyrzutu, spojrzenia dziewczyn. Chociaż tym się akurat nie przejmował.

- O, tu jesteś – Neji, który właśnie przed chwilą wyszedł z szatni, klepnął go w ramię. – Jak tam? – spytał, związując swoje długie, czarne włosy.

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- A wy ten, no… - Neji wykonał nieokreślony gest rękami, nie kończąc jednak zdania.

- Co? – Sasuke prawie że warknął.

- No, czy między wami coś jest? – Neji odsunął się profilaktycznie, czując, że takie prowokowanie może się dla niego źle skończyć.

- Tak, pieprzymy się na prawo i lewo, jak tylko mamy okazję – wybuchnął Sasuke. Dwóch przechodzących akurat obok chłopaków spojrzało na niego dziwnie. - A teraz spadaj, jak nie chcesz, żeby ciebie tez uważali za geja – dodał, mając dość całej sytuacji.

- Nie unoś się tak, sam jesteś sobie winny. – Neji wzruszył ramionami. – Nikt cię tak naprawdę nie zna, więc nic dziwnego, że wierzą w każdą bzdurę – stwierdził fakt.

- Zaraz rozwalę temu idiocie nos i zobaczymy, w co wtedy uwierzą. – Sasuke ruszył w stronę Naruto.

- Odbiło ci? Tutaj? – Neji chwycił go za ramię.

- Puść – wysyczał.

- O rany, wyluzuj. – Neji znów się odsunął.. – Zresztą, on chyba nie zrobił tego bezpodstawnie, co? – Uniósł pytająco brwi, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, pokręcił głową i zostawił Sasuke samego sobie.

Sasuke oparł się plecami o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Wiedział, dlaczego Naruto chciał go ośmieszyć. To była jego zemsta, za tamto… Przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak piękny widok teraz stanowi. Wysoki, smukły, ubrany jedynie w grafitowe kąpielówki. Sasuke miał bez najmniejszego wysiłku to, o co większość facetów może się starać i starać, ale i tak pozostanie to tylko w sferze ich marzeń. Idealna sylwetka, czarne jak węgiel oczy, spoglądające na wszystko i wszystkich z dystansem, tego samego koloru włosy opadające kosmykami na twarz. Wszystko razem dawało piorunujący efekt, nic więc dziwnego, że został uznany za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka na uczelni. Interesowały się nim nawet starsze dziewczyny, jednak to wszystko spływało po nim, jak woda po kaczce. Umawiał się, owszem. Ale sam nigdy nie nazywał tego randkami, ot, takie tylko spotkania. Mimo że wielokrotnie były to koleżanki z drużyny pływackiej, z którymi miał o czym rozmawiać, to nigdy nie okazał żadnej z nich większego zainteresowania. Nie trafił jeszcze na osobę, która miałaby „to coś". No, może poza jedną… Ale nie brał tego pod uwagę, bo ową osobą był jego rywal – ten sam, który dzisiaj zszargał mu reputację. Naruto fascynował go od dłuższego czasu, miał wszystko, o czym Sasuke marzył. Był radosny, swoją wesołością zarażał innych, potrafił śmiać się z siebie. Jego osobowość przyciągała ludzi jak magnes, emanował ciepłem. Swego czasu Sasuke starał się przebywać jak najbliżej niego. Zawsze wybierał sąsiedni tor i obserwował go ukradkiem. Z czasem stało się to już normą, że płynęli obok siebie, starając się wzajemnie prześcignąć. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale poza osobowością, fascynował go też wygląd Naruto: jasne blond włosy i cudownie błękitne oczy. Chciał mieć go zawsze w zasięgu wzroku. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby miał opisać ideał dziewczyny, byłaby ona kropka w kropkę taka jak on. Nie zmieniłby absolutnie nic.

- No chodźcie, chodźcie. Nie ugryzę – głos Kakashiego przerwał te rozmyślania. Trener przywoływał wszystkich do siebie.

Sasuke otworzył oczy i spojrzał na grupkę siedzącą nieopodal. Wcześniej, gdy wszedł na pływalnię, Naruto spoglądał na niego, czekając pewnie na jakiś kontratak. Widząc jednak, że stoi i nic nie robi, stracił zainteresowanie. Teraz śmiał się jak oszalały, pewnie z jakiegoś dowcipu znajomych. W jego oczach tańczyły radosne iskierki, a uśmiech rozświetlał twarz. Sasuke nigdy nie widział smutnego Naruto. Nigdy, poza tym jednym razem, który on sam sprowokował.

Przypomniał sobie początki wszystkiego. Tamtego dnia, jak zwykle, zbierał się na trening i był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Raz, bo uwielbiał pływać, dwa – wiedział, że go spotka. Co prawda nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, ale to nawet nie było istotne. Ważne, że ktoś taki istniał i poprawiał mu samopoczucie. Wszedł na pływalnie, szukając Naruto wzrokiem, ale go nie znalazł. Chcąc nie chcąc, wskoczył do wody, przepływając kilka długości basenu, ale czegoś obok brakowało. A raczej kogoś... Naruto pojawił się dopiero pół godziny później, przepraszając trenera i obdarzając go swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Już wtedy dostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. To znaczy, dla niego nie tak. Naruto w ogóle nie zwracał na nic uwagi, nie chciał się ścigać. Patrzył tylko mało przytomnym wzrokiem na grupkę dziewczyn i jakoś dziwnie się uśmiechał. Zły jak diabli, że coś takiego go rozprasza, przegrał właśnie wyścig z Nejim i miał dość. Koniec treningu przyjął z ulgą. Powlókł się pod prysznic, a potem do szatni. Naruto już nie było, musiał się chyba bardzo spieszyć, bo zostawił zapasową koszulkę. Na pewno była jego, nikt innych nie nosił pomarańczowych rzeczy. Podniósł ją dysretnie i schował, tłumacząc sam przed sobą, że jak zostawi, to ktoś zabierze. Poszedł na parking i wsiadł za kierownicę swojej Hondy, rzucając wcześniej torbę na siedzenie pasażera. Wycofywał, spoglądając w lusterko, gdy nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok. Zobaczył Naruto i Sakurę - szli, trzymając się za ręce. On pochylał się, szepcząc jej coś do ucha, a ona chichotała. Gwałtownie wcisnął hamulec. Omal nie uderzył w inne auto…

- Sasuke! – rozległ się krzyk trenera. Wyrwany z zadumy, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy spoglądali w jego stronę. – Trzeci raz do ciebie mówię, co z tobą? – Kakashi wyglądał na zirytowanego.

- Panie trenerze, on zakochany – roześmiał się Kiba, nie patrząc jednak przezornie w stronę Sasuke, jakby bał się jego wzroku.

Sasuke spojrzał wściekły na chowającego się Kibę, zaraz jednak przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok Naruto. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego, a mina wyrażała triumf, jednak coś było nie tak. Nie był to już ten rodzaj satysfakcji, co kiedyś, gdy go pokonał w wyścigu. Wtedy spojrzenie było przekorne, radosne i jakieś takie ciepłe. Teraz ironiczne i jakby lekko… smutne?

- Tak więc, jeżeli pan Uchiha zechce, mimo rozterek sercowych, dołączyć do grona moich słuchaczy, będę wdzięczny – Kakashi kontynuował, nie mogąc sobie jednak odmówić złośliwego komentarza.

- Jasne – rzucił, usilnie starając się ignorować innych.

- Dobra, mam dwie informacje. Jedną dobrą, a drugą jeszcze lepszą. Od dzisiaj do grona trenerów dołącza mój kolega, Maito Gai. – Wskazał ręką w kierunku drzwi.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na wchodzącego mężczyznę. Był on zjawiskiem, dosłownie zjawiskiem, niezwykłym. Zielony, bardzo obcisły kostium, czarne włosy obcięte „od garnka" i niesamowicie gęste brwi. Wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie płaza z kosmitą. Wyrazy niedowierzania na twarzach mieszały się z tłumioną chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Nowy sensei podszedł do Kakashiego i klepnął go w plecy tak, że mężczyzna zarył nosem w podkładkę do notowania.

- Hatake, więc znów się spotykamy. – Gai uniósł kciuk w geście „jest dobrze".

- Ehh, no tak – Kakashi westchnął i spojrzał na kolegę wzrokiem mówiącym „i po co mi to było.

- A to moi studenci? – Gai ogarnął wzrokiem osłupiałe towarzystwo. – Na pewno jest w was tyle energii, jesteście tacy młodzi – zawołał entuzjastycznie, ukazując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

Studenci spojrzeli po sobie z dziwnymi uśmieszkami, tylko jedna osoba uznała za stosowne coś odpowiedzieć:

- Tak jest, trenerze. Wiosna, młodość! – To Rock Lee - chłopak, o dziwo, trochę przypominający z wyglądu nowego nauczyciela - wstał, najwyraźniej zafascynowany ekscentrycznym osobnikiem.

- Jest jesień, kretynie – mruknął pod nosem Kiba, na co Naruto i Shikamaru parsknęli śmiechem.

- Oto postawa godna podziwu. - Gai puścił oko i poklepał z aprobatą Lee po głowie.

Chichoty przeszły już w głośny śmiech.

- A druga wiadomość? – zawołał ktoś, mający chyba dość przedstawienia.

Kakashi pokiwał głową.

- W tym roku student z najlepszymi wynikami w swojej dyscyplinie sportowej, otrzyma wysokie stypendium – ogłosił.

Wszyscy momentalnie ucichli. Naruto wpatrywał się w trenera, jego serce mocniej zabiło.

- Dobra rzecz, to stypendium – stwierdził Kiba, kiedy wychodzili z pływalni na świeże powietrze.

Cała uczelnia składała się z kompleksu kilku obiektów. Był budynek główny, w którym mieli wykłady, obok znajdowała się ogromna hala sportowa, a naprzeciwko hali – właśnie pływalnia. Wszystko tutaj sprawiało wrażenie nowoczesnego, choć nie powinno to dziwić, gdyż była to jedna z lepszych akademii.

- No raczej. – Shikamaru włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni. – Pewnie zacznie się wyścig szczurów. Jakie to kłopotliwe – westchnął.

- Ale chłopie, taka kasa. – Kiba rozmarzył się. – Balowałbym codziennie. A ty, Naruto? – Zerknął na przyjaciela.

Naruto szedł w milczeniu. Stypendium rozwiązałoby jego problemy finansowe. Nie musiałby się już martwić, jak poradzi sobie przez kolejne lata. Miał szanse, duże szanse. Osiągał naprawdę dobre rezultaty, prawie tak dobre, jak Sasuke. Ale z nim nie pójdzie łatwo. Zacisnął pięści.

- Naruto? – Kiba pomachał mu ręką przed nosem.

- Tak, jasne – odpowiedział. wyrwany z zamyślenia, choć nie słyszał nawet pytania.

- Dobra, jutro pogadamy. – Shikamaru pożegnał się z Naruto i pociągnął nadal bujającego w obłokach Kibę za sobą. Obaj mieszkali w akademiku przy uczelni, więc zwykle tu się rozstawali.

- Do jutra. – Naruto poprawił torbę na ramieniu i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie zwykle zostawiał swój czarno-pomarańczowy rower. Jeździł nim do szkoły zawsze, gdy pogoda na to pozwalała. Ze środków komunikacji miejskiej korzystał tylko w razie konieczności. Odpiął zabezpieczenie, wsiadł na siodełko i przejechał przez parking przed budynkiem uczelni. Coś było nie tak.

- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem. Zsiadł i przyjrzał się uważnie oponom. W każdym z kół brakowało powietrza. Jakoś podejrzanie szybko zeszło… Oparł rower o ścianę budynku, dobrze, że woził ze sobą pompkę. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, gdy poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie.

- I co teraz? – Na wprost jego twarzy błyszczały groźnie czarne oczy. To Sasuke trzymał go za nadgarstki, przyciskając całym ciałem do muru.

- Co ty robisz, do cholery. – Próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale bez powodzenia. Sasuke trzymał naprawdę mocno.

- Już nie jest ci tak wesoło jak wcześniej? – syknął mu do ucha. – Zrobiłeś ze mnie geja przed całą szkołą.

- Jak ktoś zobaczy, co robisz w tym momencie, to raczej szybko nie uwierzy, że jest inaczej – Naruto ponowił próbę wyrwania się. Niebieskie oczy pociemniały z gniewu. To do nich nie pasowało. Sasuke chciał, żeby były jak kiedyś: jasne, błyszczące, wesołe. Ale od tamtego incydentu, rywal nie spojrzał już tak na niego…

- Bawisz się moim kosztem? – spytał trochę innym tonem.

- Tak, jak ty zabawiłeś się kiedyś moim – odparł Naruto.

Sasuke w tym momencie miał ochotę go uderzyć, jednak coś go przed tym hamowało.

- Jesteś głupi – szepnął, pochylając się niebezpiecznie blisko jego twarzy, a po chwili rozluźnił uścisk. – Głupi i ślepy – dodał i puszczając nadgarstki, ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu.

Sasuke siedział na łóżku, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem w okno. Był zły na siebie, bo okazał słabość. Nie sądził, że Naruto zemści się po tak długim czasie i to jeszcze w taki sposób. Gdyby tylko wiedział…

- Niech to szlag – przeklął i wstał gwałtownie z łóżka, zrzucając przy okazji jakąś poduszkę na podłogę. To zaburzyło porządek panujący w pokoju o białych ścianach. Sasuke nigdy nie chciał innego koloru. Lubił, gdy biel kontrastowała z grafitowymi meblami oraz granatową kapą na posłaniu i dywanikiem tej samej barwy.

Podniósł poduszkę i rzucając ją z powrotem na jej miejsce, skierował się do łazienki tuż obok pokoju. Miał ochotę na ciepły prysznic, woda zawsze go uspokajała, gdy był zdenerwowany. Może dlatego tak kochał pływanie? Odkręcił kurek i poczuł, jak kropelki wody spływają po ciele, jednak cholerne obrazy w głowie nie znikały. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem to chyba nie pomoże.

Chwilę później zawinął ręcznik wokół bioder i wrócił do pokoju. Otworzył szafę, szukając czystego ubrania. Jego wzrok przykuł pomarańczowy materiał - koszulka Naruto. Nigdy mu jej nie oddał, już nawet nie pamiętał, dlaczego. Może zapomniał, a może nie miał okazji. Tamtego dnia, gdy ich zobaczył, siedział długo w samochodzie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak dziwnie zareagował. Znał tą dziewczynę, od dłuższego czasu podrywała go na każdy możliwy sposób. Najpierw przez liściki i znajomych, a potem już otwarcie. Umówił się z nią kiedyś dla świętego spokoju, ale pożałował tego bardzo szybko. Zachowywała się, jakby co najmniej zaproponował jej małżeństwo. A teraz szła za rękę z jego rywalem i się do niego kleiła. Sasuke trudno było uwierzyć, że tak nagle zmieniła obiekt uczuć. Kilka dni później przekonał się, że jego przypuszczenia były słuszne. Sakura chodziła z Naruto, a w międzyczasie dalej próbowała poderwać jego. Najwyraźniej swój obecny związek traktowała jak przejściową zabawę. Nie chciał się wtrącać, zresztą Naruto i tak by mu nie uwierzył, jednak sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Z tygodnia na tydzień on wyglądał na coraz bardziej zakochanego, a Sakura na coraz bardziej zdesperowaną, by mieć Sasuke. Nie planował tego, nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło. Miał zamiar tylko z nią pogadać, ale ona od początku mylnie interpretowała jego zamiary. Na końcu korytarza zamajaczyła pomarańczowa koszulka. Wtedy podjął decyzję. Objął dziewczynę i ją pocałował. Spojrzał na Naruto, chłopak stał zszokowany. Uciekł, a Sasuke postarał się, by Sakura za nim nie pobiegła. Dał jej fałszywą nadzieję, że będą razem. Dwa dni później powiedział wprost, co o niej myśli. Osiągnął cel. Naruto przekonał się, jaka jego dziewczyna była naprawdę. Jednak niebieskie oczy już nigdy nie spojrzały na niego tak jak dawniej.


	3. Chapter 3

Betowała Anju

Rozdział aktualizowany 3.03.2011

Sasuke obudził się w bardzo złym humorze, choć właściwie to obudził go ryk Itachiego, jaki tamten wydał, naśladując wokalistę jakiegoś zespołu. Według niego, starszy brat miał wiele wad, ale najgorszą było jego wycie wraz z słuchaną, zdecydowanie za głośno, muzyką. Itachi nie był zadeklarowanym wielbicielem jakiegoś określonego gatunku, toteż Sasuke nigdy nie wiedział, jakimi to dźwiękami zostanie uraczony. Dzisiaj najwyraźniej był dzień death metalu.

Obrócił się na bok i zerknął na budzik - ósma rano, a zajęcia miał dopiero na jedenastą. Mógłby jeszcze trochę pospać, gdyby nie ta druga, zdaniem Sasuke, zdecydowanie mniej udana, pociecha państwa Uchiha. Marszcząc brwi, zwlekł się z łóżka i poszedł do znajdującego się tuż za ścianą pokoju brata, z zamiarem urządzenia mu awantury. Darował sobie pukanie, w takim hałasie to i tak nie miałoby sensu, i wszedł do środka. Widok dla zwykłego obserwatora na pewno byłby niecodzienny, ale on już dawno przywykł. Itachi, w szlafroku i z rozpuszczonymi włosami, biegał po pokoju i dwoma linijkami uderzał we wszystko, co popadnie, udając perkusistę. Wydawał przy tym dziwne dźwięki do niczego niepodobne. Sasuke podszedł do dudniącej w tle wieży i wyłączył ją.

- O! Cześć! Już nie śpisz? – Itachi dopiero zauważył brata. Odłożył linijki na zawalone jakimiś papierami biurko. Pod względem dbania o porządek, nie różnił się chyba niczym od Naruto.

- A wyglądam, jakbym spał? - Sasuke spojrzał na niego spod byka, robiąc krok naprzód i nadeptując przy okazji na jakąś książkę.

- Obudziłem cię? – Itachi podszedł i zabrał z podłogi swoje ulubione fantasy. Wygładził okładkę i odstawił tomik na półkę.

- Twoje wycie umarłego by obudziło – Sasuke skrzyżował ręce, opierając się o jedną ze ścian. Pokój Itachiego drażnił jego zmysł estetyczny. Nie było tu oczywiście brudno, brat nie był niechlujny, ale lubił zostawiać rzeczy gdzie popadnie. Co dziwne, zawsze potrafił wszystko znaleźć, kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba.

- Aż tak źle? – udał zmartwionego.

Sasuke, z chęcią mordu w oczach, spojrzał na brata.

- Kpisz sobie ze mnie? – spytał tonem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

- Gdzieżbym śmiał. O panie i władco! – Itachi, tłumiąc śmiech, wykonał coś na kształt dworskiego ukłonu. – Wybacz mi, maluczkiemu.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś kopnięty. – Sasuke patrzył na starszego brata jak na idiotę. – Na pewno masz dwadzieścia pięć lat? Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że tylko pięć.

- Za to ty zachowujesz się jak zgorzkniały staruszek – Itachi nie pozostawał dłużny. – Już nie nabzdyczaj się tak. – Podszedł, rozciągnął bratu w zabawny sposób policzki, zrobił zeza i uciekł do łazienki.

- Itachi! – ryknął Sasuke i pobiegł za nim.

Naruto wyszedł z łazienki ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach i nastawił wodę na kawę. To był jego poranny rytuał, inaczej chodziłby cały dzień półprzytomny. Kawa musiała być koniecznie rozpuszczalna i koniecznie z mlekiem, innej nie ruszył. Usiadł przy stole i jedząc musli, wpatrywał się w zdjęcia na komodzie. Jedno z nich przedstawiało rodziców. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miał dwa lata. Nie pamiętał ich, był wtedy za mały. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że bardzo mu brakowało mamy i taty. Na drugiej fotografii uśmiechał się białowłosy mężczyzna. To on zajmował się nim przez większość jego życia, był jedyną rodziną. Dziadek Jirayia… Naruto kochał go, jak nikogo na świecie. On nauczył go wszystkiego i zaraził miłością do sportu. Mieszkali razem do czasu, gdy Naruto wyjechał do szkoły z internatem. Bardzo mu brakowało dziadka, ale tylko tak mógł rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Jirayii, był załamany. Nie mógł sobie darować, że nie było go przy nim w tamtym momencie. Rzucił się w wir treningów, poświęcając im cały swój czas i energię. Każdy sukces motywował go jeszcze bardziej i dzięki temu osiągał naprawdę obiecujące rezultaty. Już wtedy miał jeden cel. Być lepszym od Uchihy.

Woda się zagotowała. Naruto wstał i poszedł zalać napój. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszą sytuację. Myślał, że Sasuke przestawi mu nos, a ten go puścił. Był tak zdziwiony, że aż krzyknął za nim: „I co, dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś!". Ale Sasuke odwrócił się i z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach stwierdził tylko: „Bo miałem taki kaprys".

Sasuke był coraz bardziej zirytowany. Brat miał dzisiaj niekwestionowany wpływ na jego humor, ale było coś jeszcze. Wściekał się sam na siebie, za swoje myśli i zachowanie względem Naruto. Ten kretyn go ośmieszył, a on pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Trzeba zakończyć tą chorą, niezrozumiałą fascynację. I to jak najszybciej.

Naruto stał przed budynkiem uczelni z Kibą, Shikamaru i paroma innymi osobami. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, ale gdy tylko go zobaczył, spojrzał na niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. To przeważyło szalę. Sasuke podszedł szybkim krokiem i nim Naruto zdążył coś powiedzieć, leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za nos. Wszyscy patrzyli zdezorientowani..

- Ej, dobra, spokojnie – Shikamaru próbował pełnić rolę rozjemcy.

- Nie wtrącaj się! – Padło jednocześnie z ust obu rywali.

- O, więc jednak nie zamierzasz zasłaniać się kumplami? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nie. – Naruto podniósł się z ziemi. – I już dawno powinienem był to zrobić! – Rzucił się na Sasuke, przytrzymując go za koszulkę i celując pięścią w brzuch. Ten zablokował atak, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. – Myślisz, że możesz mi coś zrobić? – wycedził mu do ucha. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Coraz więcej ludzi gromadziło się, żeby obejrzeć to widowisko. Naruto wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku i markując kolejny cios, kopnął Sasuke w krocze. Chłopak zgiął się z bólu, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło. Rzucił się na Naruto, uderzając w żołądek i przewracając na ziemię. Ścisnął mu ręce.

- Jesteś takim idiotą – szepnął.

- Przynajmniej nie jestem zimnym, pieprzonym egoistą – Naruto, w przeciwieństwie do niego krzyknął i uderzył go głowa w klatkę piersiową.

Sasuke na chwilę zwolnił uściska, przez co zdołał się wyrwać. Uderzył pięścią w policzek Sasuke, ale zaraz otrzymał taki sam cios w twarz. Bili się już na poważnie. Po kilku minutach Sasuke miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i wargę, a Naruto ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Przegrywał, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale nie poddawał się. Obaj musieli wyładować na sobie złość. Jeden, tą tłumioną od jakiegoś czasu i - jak mu się wydawało - słuszną, drugi - powstałą zaledwie wczoraj.

- No co, tylko na tyle cię stać? – Sasuke patrzył na zgiętego wpół Naruto.

- Jesteś gnojkiem. – Chłopak oddychał ciężko.

- Tak, tak, jestem. A teraz wynoś się, bo zmienię zdanie i naprawdę poważnie cię uszkodzę. – Sasuke wykonał ręką gest, jakby odganiał muchę.

- Ty dupku – Naruto zaatakował.

Sasuke złapał jego ręce i wykręcając, rzucił nim o ziemię. Na nieszczęście ten podciął mu nogi tak, że wylądował na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Coś jakby chrupnęło. Sasuke dostrzegł tylko, że Naruto pobladł, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu. Odsunął się, ale chłopak nie wstał. Leżał, trzymając łokieć. Cholera, złamałem mu rękę – pomyślał przerażony.

Do większości obserwatorów dopiero docierało, co się wydarzyło. Kiba i Shikamaru pomagali Naruto wstać.

- Wam chyba kompletnie odbiło. – Kakashi pojawił się ni stad, ni zowąd. Spoglądał to na Sasuke, to na Naruto, trzymającego bezwładną rękę. - Uzumaki musi jechać na pogotowie – westchnął. – Uchiha, ty też, to chyba wymaga szycia. – Obejrzał ranę na twarzy Sasuke. – Zawiozę was.

Obaj siedzieli w poczekalni, ponieważ Kakashi musiał wracać na uczelnię. Nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Naruto był załamany. Na parę tygodni będzie unieruchomiony, więc teraz to już na pewno nie zdobędzie stypendium. Jego szanse malały. W tym momencie nienawidził Sasuke całym sercem. Z kolei Sasuke czuł się naprawdę głupio, nie chciał złamać Naruto ręki. Jako rywal z drużyny pływackiej zdawał sobie sprawę, co to znaczy. On nie będzie mógł trenować przez jakiś czas.

- Uchiha Sasuke – pielęgniarka wyczytała nazwisko i zaprowadziła go do jakiegoś pokoju. Chwilę później Naruto został poproszony do innego.

Wyszli ze szpitala w ponurych nastrojach. Naruto z ręką w gipsie, Sasuke z bandażem na głowie. Mieli wrócić na campus autobusem, choć Naruto poważnie zastanawiał się, czy to ma sens. Zostawił tam, co prawda, rower, ale jak do cholery ma na nim jechać w takim stanie? Sasuke był w o wiele lepszej sytuacji, bo nie dość, że miał obie ręce sprawne, to jeszcze przyjechał samochodem. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że jednak lepiej będzie udać się od razu do domu. Już miał odwrócić się i bez słowa odejść, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się, zdezorientowany.

- Odwiozę cię – zaoferował chłopak, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Nie trzeba. – Szarpnął się i chciał odejść, ale silny uścisk na to nie pozwolił.

- Daj spokój. – Sasuke pociągnął go do autobusu, który właśnie podjechał.

Pół godziny później Sasuke odwiózł Naruto i jego rower do domu. Wypadało pomóc komuś, komu się złamało rękę. Niby sam się prosił, ale wina była obustronna, bo to on rzucił się pierwszy. Naruto tylko kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, zabrał swój rower i poszedł w stronę mieszkania. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak będą wyglądały następne cztery tygodnie. Unieruchomione zostało prawe ramię, więc odpadało robienie notatek na zajęciach, chociaż i tak zwykle odpisywał od kogoś. Będzie też musiał jeździć środkami komunikacji miejskiej, choć to akurat najmniej istotne. Najgorsze było to, że przez ten czas będzie mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak trenują koledzy, sam nie mogąc nic zrobić. Spuścił głowę i powlókł się do klatki schodowej.

Sasuke obserwował jak Naruto prowadzi swój rower. Naprawdę dziwnie się czuł. Było mu przykro, a na palcach jednej ręki mógłby wyliczyć takie sytuacje. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, wrzucił bieg i pojechał do domu.

Miał ochotę zagrzebać się w łóżku i zasnąć, za dużo myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie. Chciał, aby wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju. Usłyszał huk na schodach i serię przekleństw. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jakieś punkowe tony.

- Itachi! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo.

- Cześć, Sasuke. – Starszy brat wsadził głowę do pokoju. – A ty znowu spędzasz wieczór w domu? – spytał, rejestrując bandaż na głowie leżącego. – Co ci się stało?

- Przycisz muzykę – Sasuke zignorował pytanie.

- Ale jesteś sztywny. - Itachi przewrócił oczami.

- Ty za to jesteś aż za bardzo wyluzowany – burknął i nakrył głowę poduszką, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że chce spać.

- Jak się dalej tak będziesz zachowywał, to ci życie ucieknie. Nawet nie będziesz wiedział, kiedy - westchnął Itachi i wyszedł z pokoju.

Sasuke nie mógł zasnąć, męczył się. Z pokoju obok dolatywały stłumione dźwięki i słowa.

Miłość to późna godzina*

Absolutna przyczyna…

Cholerny Itachi, czy on nie wie, która jest godzina? Zawsze się tak zachowuje, jak zostają sami w domu. Musi z nim o tym poważnie porozmawiać.

I moje serce czasem też

Czuje jej rytm

Kiedy zamykam oczy

Gdy nie dzieje się nic.

Sasuke też zamknął oczy. Nic się nie działo, a może jednak? W jego głowie działo się chyba aż za dużo. I po cholerę on w ogóle o tym myśli. Przecież to nielogiczne. Tak, to bezsensowne. Musi przestać…

Ta cholerna niepewność

Kiedy znowu wreszcie staniesz w drzwiach

I to, czy zobaczę Cię na pewno…

Kiedyś codziennie chodził na pływalnię, nawet, gdy nie było treningu. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy tą blond czuprynę i niebieskie błyszczące oczy, które poprawią mu nastrój. Właściwie, dlaczego myśli teraz o Naruto, powinien raczej o kimś innym. Sasuke próbował przywołać obraz którejś z koleżanek, ale te ulatniały się tak szybko, jak powstały. Dlaczego żadna dziewczyna nie wzbudzała w nim cieplejszych uczuć? Przecież były ładne, inteligentne…

- Taka miłość jest jedna, ty jesteś jedna. Jesteś podwiniętą rzęsą pod moją powieką – wydzierał się Itachi.

- Zamknij dziób, do cholery – jęknął Sasuke sam do siebie.

Pewnie brat znowu przeżywa jakieś zauroczenie i uważa, że cały świat musi o tym wiedzieć. Naciągnął mocniej poduszkę. Niedawno cała szkoła dowiedziała się, że on jest gejem. A przecież nie jest…

Miłość to raczej nie chemia

To nie są małpie gaje

Kiedy uśmiechamy się przez łzy

Kiedy przeklinamy się nawzajem…

Jak nie chemia, to co? Ciekawe, po czym to poznać. Tak w ogóle, to najchętniej też by kogoś przeklął. Najlepiej Uzumakiego.

Ja nie mówię kocham

Pewnie dobrze sama wiesz dlaczego

Jestem prostym pytaniem

Ty jesteś na nie odpowiedzią…

Jesteś na nie odpowiedzią… Ale kto jest odpowiedzią. Jakby ktoś wiedział, co się dzieje w jego głowie i mógłby mu to wyjaśnić. Itachi? Nie, ten to żyje we własnym świecie. A może żyje w normalnym, a Sasuke ma swój własny świat? Zamknięty przed innymi na cztery spusty. Zawsze taki był…

Pamiętał, jak kiedyś, gdy miał sześć lat, poszedł z rodzicami i bratem do centrum handlowego. To było jakoś w grudniu, wszędzie ozdoby świąteczne, światełka. Na samym środku sklepu siedział staruszek przebrany za mikołaja. Sasuke już wtedy nie wierzył w tego typu rzeczy i bynajmniej nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Patrzył ironicznie na podekscytowane dzieci, gdy nagle Itachi chwycił go za ramię i zaciągnął do kolejki. Sasuke stanął pośród rozgorączkowanych małolatów z naburmuszoną miną, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówi starszy brat. Kiedy przesunęli się na początek, kategorycznie odmówił "robienia z siebie idioty". Wtedy jedenastoletni brat sam podszedł i roześmiany, usiadł Mikołajowi na kolanach. Mama zrobiła zdjęcie, które przez dłuższy czas było przedmiotem żartów całej rodziny i samego Itachiego. Oprawił je sobie nawet w ramkę i powiesił na ścianie w pokoju. Do dziś tam jest.

Sasuke przewrócił się na drugi bok. Itachi mówił, że ucieka mu życie. A co, może ma być taki jak on i ten jego kumpel? Prychnął pod nosem. Brat poznał Sasoriego na uczelni, gdy ten zmieniał treść ogłoszenia. Tego dnia rektor ogłosił godziny wolne od zajęć, ponieważ odbywała się jakaś konferencja. Miały trwać od dziesiątej do szesnastej, a czerwonowłosy chłopak przerabiał szóstkę na ósemkę. Itachi z wielkim entuzjazmem mu w tym pomógł i tak się zaprzyjaźnili. Mieli podobne charaktery, lubili robić zamieszanie i uwielbiali imprezy. Sasori mieszkał w akademiku, więc Itachi zaczął w nim spędzać dużo czasu, odkrywając nowe zalety bycia studentem. Kiedyś zabrał ze sobą Sasuke, który był wówczas jeszcze licealistą. Siedzieli na dachu przybudówki i oceniali z góry każdą przechodzącą dziewczynę. Sasori i Itachi mieli odmienne spojrzenia, przez co ciągle się sprzeczali i wyrzucali - w niewybrednych słowach - brak gustu. Sasuke miał dość i poszedł do domu, stwierdzając, że jego brat to duże dziecko, a czerwonowłosy roztrzepaniec - jeszcze większe. Itachi skończył studia dwa lata temu, ale prawie nic się nie zmienił. Pracował teraz w firmie ojca, zawsze pilnując, z zegarkiem w ręku, żeby nie zostać w biurze ani minuty dłużej niż trzeba. Dalej przyjaźnił się z Sasorim, który był obecnie na piątym roku, więc akademickie wygłupy trwały. Swego czasu Sasuke zastanawiał się nawet, czy przypadkiem tych dwóch nie łączy coś więcej poza przyjaźnią, szybko się jednak przekonał, że tak nie jest. A jakby było, to miałby coś przeciwko? Powoli zamykały mu się oczy. Nie, chyba nie. Jest tolerancyjny.

*Pidżama Porno One Love


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział aktualizowany 10.03.2011

Kiba i Shikamaru siedzieli przed budynkiem akademii na ozdobnym ceglanym murku, który postawiono wzdłuż głównego chodnika prowadzącego z parkingu na uczelnię. Było to bardzo popularne wśród studentów miejsce, oblegane zwłaszcza w ciepłe dni, gdyż na polanie za ogrodzeniem lubiły przebywać dziewczyny. A skoro z początkiem października pogoda dopisywała, to Kiba mógł w tym momencie bezkarnie obserwować studentki, śliniąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Shikamaru, chwilę wcześniej upewniwszy się, że w żeńskim towarzystwie nie ma interesującej go osoby, rozwiązywał krzyżówkę. To było jego hobby, niestety dość denerwujące, bo zawsze myślał na głos.

- Na niej siadasz, na cztery litery… - przeczytał jedno z haseł do odgadnięcia.

- Ma niezły tyłek. – Kiba wpatrywał się w pewną blondynkę i kompletnie nie słuchał przyjaciela.

- Tyłek nie pasuje. Na P… P U F A – wpisał odpowiedź Shikamaru.

- I te nogi – rozmarzył się Kiba.

- Teren poniżej poziomu morza… - Shikamaru zdawał się nie interesować spostrzeżeniami towarzysza, jednak uniósł na chwilę wzrok znad krzyżówki. Faktycznie, dziewczyna była niczego sobie, jak to zwykł określać. Wysoka, szczupła, zgrabne nogi i długie blond włosy. Nic dziwnego, że Kiba dostał małpiego rozumu. Chociaż, jakby się zastanowić, on zawsze głupiał na widok atrakcyjnych przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej.

- Ciekawe, czy by się ze mną umówiła. – chłopak zerknął na kolegę, ale ten na powrót zainteresował się swoim hobby.

- D E P R E S J A – przeliterował.

- Nie no, depresję to ja zaraz będę miał. Shikamaru, możesz czasem słuchać, co do ciebie mówię? - Kiba chciał wyrwać przyjacielowi długopis, ale tamten zrobił skuteczny unik.

- Imię żeńskie na siedem liter, pierwsza A – kontynuował.

- Ciekawe, jak ona ma na imię…- Urażony brakiem zainteresowania swoimi problemami Kiba chciał tym razem zabrać krzyżówkę, ale Shikamaru odsunął się.

- Ino – mruknął.

- Znam ją z widzenia, ale nigdy się nie przedstawiłem. – Chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co mówił kolega.

- Mówię ci, że Ino – powtórzył trochę głośniej.

- Co? Skąd wiesz? - Kiba obrócił się gwałtownie, zrzucając przy okazji swój plecak. Musiał po niego zeskoczyć.

- Znam ją, chodziliśmy razem do podstawówki – dobiegł go głos z góry.

- Ty, serio? Jaka jest? – Zarzucił plecak na ramię i z powrotem ulokował się na murku, patrząc z nadzieją.

- Upierdliwa jak cholera. Zresztą, stary, odpuść sobie. Fanka Uchihy. - Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami.

- Eeee... – Kiba był wyraźnie zawiedziony. Dwa ostatnie słowa wystarczyły, żeby stracił humor. Przynajmniej na chwilę, bo kiedy obok blondynki pojawiły się dwie inne koleżanki, szybko go odzyskał. – To na pewno któraś z nich się ze mną umówi – oświadczył.

Shikamaru tylko przewrócił oczami i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.

Naruto przyjechał do szkoły autobusem. Nienawidził tłoku, ale nie miał wyboru, inaczej by się spóźnił. W nocy prawie nie zmrużył oka, tak go męczyła myśl, że nie będzie mógł trenować. Po krótkiej drzemce nad ranem obudził się w podłym nastroju i jego wygląd był tego odzwierciedleniem: blady, podkrążone oczy i ta nieszczęsna ręka na temblaku. Idąc chodnikiem i mijając innych studentów, zauważył przyjaciół.

- Hej – podszedł i przywitał się, jednak nie wypadło to zbyt entuzjastycznie.

- Cześć – Shikamaru, mimo że jemu z kolei nic nie dolegało, też nie brzmiał jak ktoś tryskający energią o poranku. Choć do jego sposobu mówienia wszyscy znajomi oraz wykładowcy zdążyli się już chyba przyzwyczaić.

Kiba z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy przyglądał się Naruto.

- No co? – Chłopak oparł się o murek.

- Nic, tylko wyglądasz jakby cię ktoś zjadł i wy...– nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Naruto ściągnął go na dół w niezbyt delikatny sposób.- Ty jesteś jakiś nadpobudliwy, daję słowo! – Kiba odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.

- Część ciała na pięć liter, pierwsza P… – usłyszeli głos Shikamaru.

Obaj, jak na komendę, zerknęli w dół na swoje spodnie i parsknęli śmiechem.

- I czego rżycie? Wyobraźcie sobie, że są jeszcze inne części ciała na P, poza penisem… - spojrzał na nich zdegustowany, nie zauważając, że w tym momencie podeszła do nich Temari.

- Cześć. – Dziewczyna starała się nie roześmiać, patrząc na Shikamaru, który momentalnie zrobił się bardziej czerwony niż jej sweter. Chłopak miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, na dodatek Kiba, który nie wykazał się taktownością koleżanki, na widok miny przyjaciela zaczął uderzać głową w ścianę, wydając dziwne dźwięki. Naruto skulił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Na pięć liter może być palec – zaproponowała Temari, a kąciki ust lekko jej drgnęły.

- Widzisz, Shikamaru, my chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, że palec, ale ty z tym penisem... – Kiba pokiwał głową z politowaniem, prawie dławiąc się powstrzymywanym chichotem.

- Taak, jesteś gorszy niż Sai – Naruto podjął grę. Temari też się uśmiechnęła. Wspomniany student był dość ekscentryczną osobą. I to nie tylko z powodu obcisłych koszulek odsłaniających brzuch, ale również dlatego, że miał chorobliwą manię wpędzania każdego chłopaka w zakłopotanie, poprzez komentowanie domniemanej wielkości penisa. Jeżeli dodać do tego, że Sai był gejem, to nic dziwnego, że kojarzył się wszystkim jednoznacznie.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Shikamaru nie wiedział, czy zdzielić tych dwóch po głowach, czy zacząć wyjaśniać. Nie, tylko winni się tłumaczą – pomyślał. Jednak w tej sytuacji, nawet on – taktyk numer jeden – nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Z opresji wybawiła go sama Temari, zmieniając temat.

- Słuchajcie, bo tak w ogóle mam sprawę. W przyszłą sobotę ja i Tenten robimy imprezę z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku. Może byście wpadli? – skierowała to zaproszenie do wszystkich, ale zerknęła na Shikamaru.

- O! Ja chętnie – wyrwał się Kiba. – Naruto i Shikamaru też na pewno się skuszą – dodał, widząc jak chłopak już otwiera usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Teraz już tylko skinął głową.

- No to świetnie, w takim razie w akademiku, pokój numer sto cztery. – Temari puściła oko i odeszła w stronę koleżanek.

- Czy ja zawsze muszę się zbłaźnić? – jęknął Shikamaru i zeskoczył na ziemię.

- Nie martw się, przecież mogłeś powiedzieć, że ma krzywe nogi, a wtedy byłoby z tobą znacznie gorzej. – Naruto, będąc już w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju, poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

- Ale ja wcale nie uważam… A zresztą - machnął ręką i zrezygnował z dopowiedzenia dalszej części, uznając temat za zbyt kłopotliwy.

Szli powoli w stronę auli wykładowej, gdy podbiegła do nich różowowłosa dziewczyna.

- Naruto… - Spojrzała speszona. – Pani Tsunade cię wzywa.

Sakura Haruno, była dziewczyna Uzumakiego, była starostą na roku i do niej należało przekazywanie informacji. Stanowiła łącznik między kadrą wykładowców a studentami swojej grupy.

- O co chodzi? – spytał, nie patrząc jednak na nią.

- Nie wiem, prosiła by powiadomić ciebie i Sasuke… - ostatnie słowo dodała wyjątkowo cicho. – Chyba ma to coś wspólnego z wczorajszą bójką.

Naruto podniósł wzrok.

- Ok, czuję się powiadomiony. Teraz lepiej zajmij się poszukiwaniem Sasukeee – sparodiował jej sposób mówienia.

Wzruszył ramionami w stronę Kiby i Shikamaru i odszedł do gabinetu dyrektorki wydziału.

- Naruto… - Sakura wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale on już się nie odwrócił.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Hogata? Zwykle takimi sprawami zajmował się pewien zramolały staruszek, który chwilę ponarzekał „jaka ta dzisiejsza młodzież niedobra", i że „za jego czasów było lepiej", po czym wypuszczał delikwenta w stanie nienaruszonym. Z Tsunade sprawa wyglądała o wiele gorzej. Robiła pranie mózgu i stosowała wymyślne kary. I w ogóle zajmowała się tylko poważniejszymi przypadkami.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Sasuke już tam był. Widocznie Sakura dołożyła starań, żeby jej ukochany dowiedział się pierwszy – pomyślał ironicznie. Tsunade siedziała przy biurku, opierając podbródek na dłoniach. Wskazała mu skórzany fotel obok rywala. Usiadł, rozglądając się wokół. Ta to potrafi się urządzić – przeszło mu przez myśl. Gabinet był duży, przestronny i jasny, na co zapewne największy wpływ miało ogromne, panoramiczne okno znajdujące się teraz za ich plecami, a w zasięgu wzroku dyrektorki. Pomieszczenie kojarzyło się raczej z mieszczącą się na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca siedzibą prezesa jakiejś wielkiej korporacji. Dominowały tu odcienie szarości i zieleni, tworząc idealną harmonię. Jedyne, co nie pasowało do szykownego wnętrza, to blat biurka w większości przykryty jakimiś nieposegregowanymi papierami. Naruto od razu skojarzył bałagan z tym we własnym mieszkaniu.

- Czy możecie mi to wyjaśnić? – Tsunade postanowiła w końcu zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie. Wyprostowała się w swoim fotelu i skierowała wzrok najpierw na blondyna, potem na bruneta.

Obaj milczeli.

- Co wam strzeliło do łbów? - zirytowana brakiem reakcji, uniosła głos.

- Miałem swoje powody – odezwał się w końcu Sasuke. Naruto tylko kiwnął głową.

- No, ależ oczywiście! – Kobieta wstała. - Wam się wydaje, że wasze pobudki były jak najbardziej słuszne, i że macie cholerną rację, tak? Niech zgadnę, teraz myślicie sobie: niech ta baba da spokój, to nasza sprawa? – Jej wzrok wędrował od Sasuke, wpatrującego się uparcie w ścianę, do Naruto, którego nagle bardzo zainteresowały własne sznurówki. – Pozwólcie, że wyprowadzę was z błędu. Jako nasi studenci, reprezentujecie akademię! Waszym cholernym obowiązkiem jest uczyć się i trenować! Może pan Uchiha powie mi, jak jego kolega z drużyny ma trenować z ręką w gipsie?

Sasuke lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wie pan? Wielka szkoda. Trzeba było pięć razy pomyśleć zanim zaczęliście się tłuc! – Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w blat, a kilka stron dokumentów zsunęło się na podłogę.

- Ja nie… - Sasuke zamierzał się bronić, ale nie dała mu dokończyć.

- Teraz ja mówię! To się tyczy was obu! Zastanowiliście się choć przez chwilę, jakie skutki może przynieść wasze gówniarskie zachowanie? Nie, prawda? – mówiła coraz głośniej, z coraz większą dozą irytacji.

Popatrzyli na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Tsunade opadła ciężko na fotel i westchnęła.

- Za trzy miesiące zawody. Tu jest pierwszy skład naszej akademickiej sztafety. – Podała kartkę Naruto. - Czytaj – warknęła.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru i … - chłopak pobladł.

- I? – ponagliła.

- Uzumaki Naruto – dodał cicho. Niech to szlag - zaklął w myślach. Był wyznaczony do pierwszego składu… Był, bo teraz to na pewno się zmieni. Cztery bite tygodnie w gipsie. Przez ten czas wyjdzie z formy.

- Czy teraz zdajecie sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty? –Tsunade znów wstała i podeszła do okna, spoglądając na ulicę kilka pięter niżej.

- Ja… – Naruto spojrzał na rywala spod byka.

- Nie wiedziałem – Sasuke nieświadomie dokończył jego myśl.

- Jesteście jedną drużyną i musicie nauczyć się współpracować. – Dyrektorka położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - Dlatego, kiedy Uzumaki będzie już zdolny cokolwiek robić, obaj postaracie się, żeby odzyskał formę. Nawet, jeśli będą potrzebne dodatkowe treningi. Czy wyrażam się jasno, Uchiha? – Wróciła za biurko i spojrzała wymownie.

- Tak – kiwnął głową Sasuke.

- A teraz wynoście się. I jak jeszcze raz usłyszę o jakieś bójce między wami, to wywalę was na zbity pysk – zakończyła.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział aktualizowany 13.03.2011

Przez kilka następnych dni, Naruto, mimo że mógł iść wcześniej do domu, zostawał na basenie, przyglądając się trenującym kolegom. Jak on im cholernie zazdrościł. Gdyby nie Sasuke, też teraz dawałby z siebie wszystko, aby poprawić rezultaty. Gdyby nie Sasuke… Tylko, czy to na pewno była jego wina? Naruto zwiesił smętnie głowę. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że od czasu bójki, nastąpiła zmiana w jego postrzeganiu rywala. Co prawda nadal uważał go za zimnego drania i egoistę, ale dzięki walce wyładował już swoją złość, tłumioną od tak dawna. Chyba sprawdziło się powiedzenie, że nieporozumienia pomiędzy mężczyznami najlepiej wyjaśnić za pomocą pięści. Gdyby tylko nie to złamanie. Westchnął i usiadł na jednym ze słupków startowych. Nawet nie zauważył, że wybrał miejsce akurat przy torze, gdzie płynął Sasuke, dopóki ten nie ochlapał go wodą. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół: świetnie wyrzeźbiona sylwetka, precyzyjne ruchy, wyraz uporu na twarzy – nawet on sam musiał przyznać, że jest na co popatrzeć. Sasuke był idealny pod każdym względem, oczywiście fizycznie, bo jego charakter pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Tak, gdyby nie paskudne zachowanie, to może nawet zostaliby dobrymi znajomymi, w końcu dzielili jedną pasję. Naruto, snując swoje rozważania, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas śledzi wzrokiem Sasuke, który w tym momencie po raz kolejny dopłynął do słupka, jednak zamiast odbić się i zawrócić, podciągnął się i oparł rękami o krawędź basenu.

- Dlaczego cały czas mnie obserwujesz? – spytał, unosząc wzrok.

- Co? Ja? – Naruto wyrwany z rozmyślań spojrzał na chłopaka.

- Tak ty, wszyscy inni są zajęci treningiem i nie mają w zwyczaju gapić się na rywali – zakpił, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

- Ja się wcale nie gapię, a już na pewno nie na ciebie – zaprotestował Naruto. – Są tu o wiele ciekawsze obiekty obserwacji – dodał, demonstracyjnie odwracając głowę i kierując wzrok na koleżanki z drużyny.

- Tak, zapewne – prychnął Sasuke. - Tylko w takim razie, dlaczego od dobrych dziesięciu minut wlepiasz wzrok akurat we mnie? Podobam ci się? – Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Naruto poczuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona. Miał świadomość, że uwaga była celna, przecież faktycznie oceniał jego wygląd. Nie chciał jednak dać tego po sobie poznać.

- Ty? Chyba śnisz – odpowiedział kpiąco, ale nie wyszło tak dobrze, jak chciał.

Sasuke, spoglądając z ironią, podciągnął się i wyszedł z basenu. Kropelki wody kapały z włosów i spływały po jego ciele, zatrzymując się dopiero na grafitowym materiale kąpielówek. Pochylił się nad Naruto.

- A może pod przykrywką ośmieszenia mnie, wtedy w auli, kryło się coś więcej? – szepnął złośliwie, a jego gorący oddech tuż przy uchu sprawił, że chłopaka przeszły dreszcze.

- Co? Odbiło ci? – Naruto odsunął się, zdezorientowany własną reakcją.

- Jeżeli tak bardzo chciałeś dowiedzieć się jak całuję, to trzeba było poprosić. – Sasuke z satysfakcją patrzył na coraz bardziej zakłopotanego rywala.

- Ja… Wcale, że nie… - Naruto nie potrafił znaleźć w tym momencie słów, które mogłyby posłużyć za ripostę.

Sasuke tylko pokiwał kpiąco głową i poszedł pod natrysk, zostawiając chłopaka własnym przemyśleniom. - Masz, czego chciałeś – mruknął jeszcze do siebie, ale oprócz złośliwości w jego tonie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie.

Neji odsunął telefon od ucha i spojrzał na wyświetlacz: dwadzieścia minut i trzydzieści cztery sekundy. Westchnął, chowając komórkę do kieszeni. Tak to jest, kiedy dziewczyna dzwoni „na sekundę" – pomyślał. Wyszedł z budynku pływalni i skierował się na parking. Miał dzisiaj wracać do domu z Sasuke, bo jego własne auto było w warsztacie, poza tym chciał porozmawiać na temat sobotniej imprezy. Kilka dni temu Tenten, z którą spotykał się od roku, prosiła, by przyprowadził go do akademika. To miała być sprawa życia lub śmierci dla jakieś koleżanki. Prychnął pod nosem i podszedł do czarnej hondy. Sasuke stał oparty się o bok samochodu i wyglądał na dziwnie z siebie zadowolonego.

- Sorki, że czekałeś. – Neji uniósł rękę w przepraszającym geście. – Tenten nie mogła się nagadać – wyjaśnił.

- Baby – mruknął Sasuke, otwierając drzwi i siadając za kierownicę auta.

Neji usadowił się obok, ale czekał z rozmową, aż wyjadą z terenu uczelni. Ludzie mieli tutaj irytujący zwyczaj przechodzenia przez parking, mimo że obok były stworzone do tego celu chodniki. W końcu zdołali wytoczyć się na ulicę.

- W sobotę jest impreza w akademiku – zaczął, obserwując ruch w lusterku.

- Wiem. Nawet Itachi o tym trąbił. – Sasuke nie wydawał się zainteresowany.

- Będziesz? – Neji przeniósł wzrok z lusterka na drogę przed nimi.

- Raczej nie. – Sasuke wcisnął hamulec, zatrzymując pojazd na czerwonym świetle. – Cholera, przejechać przez miasto o tej godzinie, to koszmar – mruknął.

- Co ci szkodzi? Pokażesz się z jakąś dziewczyną i ludzie przestaną plotkować – Neji wiedział, w jaki sposób rozmawiać z kolegą, by ten w ogóle chciał go słuchać. - Zresztą, już dawno nie piliśmy razem – kontynuował, bo znał Sasuke na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten rozważa pomysł. Gdyby było inaczej, od razu powiedziałby nie.

Neji naprawdę chciał, żeby Sasuke przyszedł na tą imprezę, nie tylko ze względu na jakieś koleżanki Tenten. Bądź co bądź, znali się od dawna i dziwnie było patrzeć, jak zamyka się w tej swojej skorupie. Czasami zastanawiał się, co jest tego powodem. Przecież on miał wszystko czego chciał. Uganiała się za nim znaczna część żeńskiej populacji uczelni, osiągał dobre wyniki w szkole, o sporcie już nie wspominając, miał fajnego starszego brata… Tak, Neji był zdania, że Itachi jest naprawdę w porządku i dziwił się Sasuke, który tego poglądu nie podzielał. On sam nie miał rodzeństwa, jedynie dwie kuzynki, również pływaczki. Kiedyś chciał nawet umówić Sasuke z jedną z nich - Hinatą, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Ani on nie był zainteresowany nią, ani a ona nim. Jak się dużo później zorientował, kuzynka gustowała raczej w przeciwieństwie Sasuke – Naruto Uzumakim. Ale nie miała szczęścia. Najpierw na drodze stanęła jej Sakura, a potem… Neji parsknął śmiechem, gdy przypomniał sobie minę Hinaty na widok Naruto całującego Sasuke w auli.

- Co jest takie śmieszne? – chłopak przerwał te rozmyślania.

- Nie, nic. Coś mi się przypomniało. – Neji machnął ręką, sugerując tym samym, że to nieistotne. - A co do imprezy, naprawdę fajnie by było, gdybyś przyszedł – powrócił do tematu.

- Zastanowię się – rzucił na odczepnego Sasuke, dając do zrozumienia, żeby Neji odpuścił.

Odwiózł go i wrócił do siebie.

Sasuke mieszkał w dużym jednopiętrowym domu, zaprojektowanym ponoć przez jakiegoś znanego architekta. Budynek był w kolorze ecru, posiadał wiele szklanych elementów i wyglądał na bardzo drogi. Wokół domu rozciągał się spory jak na posiadłość miejską teren zielony, a z tylu znajdował się duży basen. Jednak tym, co w tym momencie interesowało Sasuke był podjazd. Z trudem zmieścił się hondą w bramie, bo jego brat – jak zwykle zresztą - zostawił swój samochód na środku drogi. Itachi w ogóle nie przejmował się tak prozaicznymi rzeczami, jak ta, że jego auto blokuje wjazd. Wolał poświęcić czas o wiele bardziej istotnym, w jego opinii oczywiście, sprawom. Obecnie na przykład przechodził etap zafascynowania psychologią i tylko o tym myślał. Przez ostatnie kilka dni chodził za Sasuke, próbując analizować jego zachowanie i doszukiwać się przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy. Na przykład wczoraj wieczorem. Przyszedł do jego pokoju z jakąś kartką, podsuwając mu ją pod nos.

- Sasuke, co widzisz na obrazku – zapytał i gryząc ołówek usiadł na blacie biurka, zupełnie ignorując stojące obok krzesło.

- Co to ma być? – Zerknął na papier, na którym widniała jakaś dziwna plama. Naprawdę, czasami nie wiedział, czy ma współczuć bratu, który cofa się w rozwoju, czy się wkurzyć się, za zajmowanie czasu bzdurami.

- To taki test. Więc, co widzisz? – Itachi ponowił pytanie.

- Wygląda na rozlaną kawę. – Obrzucił arkusz krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- E, skąd wiesz? – Itachi zabrał z powrotem swoją pomoc naukową.

- Bo są tu jeszcze resztki fusów. – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

- No dobra, nieważne, ale popatrz, jakby to obrócić tak – brat przytrzymał kartkę pod skosem – to wygląda jak mapa Afryki, nie? – spytał.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- No, a jak spojrzeć pod tym kątem, przypomina… Eeee – Itachi zastanowił się. – Nie wiem, jak ty uważasz?

- Niezmiennie uważam, że to przypomina wyłącznie plamę po kawie. – Sasuke miał powoli dość.

- Ehh, ciężki z ciebie przypadek. – Itachi zniechęcony brakiem chęci współpracy pokręcił głową i poszedł do siebie.

Sasuke wiedział jednak, że jak on już się na coś uprze, to nie odpuści tak łatwo. W tej jednej kwestii byli identyczni. I nie mylił się. Ledwo zdołał przekroczyć próg domu, gdy został zaatakowany.

- O jesteś, Sasuke – ucieszył się Itachi.

- Jak widać. – Rzucił granatowo-białą sportową torbę na podłogę i zabrał się za rozwiązywanie sznurówek.

- Bo wiesz, znalazłem ciekawy test psychologiczny – poinformował Itachi, opierając się o wieszak na kurtki.

- Daj mi spokój z tymi idiotyzmami – zdenerwował się Sasuke i zabierając torbę, ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. – I przestaw auto, nie można przejechać – zwrócił uwagę.

- Ej, no nie bądź taki. – Brat poszedł za nim, ale z premedytacją zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. – A jak ci coś obiecam w zamian? – Itachi przyłożył oko do dziurki od klucza, ale niestety, nic ciekawego nie zobaczył, bo z drugiej strony była zamontowana metalowa zasuwka.

Sasuke, słysząc propozycję brata, zatrzymał się, a po chwili wahania wrócił i otworzył drzwi.

- Zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę? – W czarnych oczach błysnęło coś na kształt zainteresowania.

Itachi kiwnął głową.

- A co takiego? – spytał z ciekawością, bo nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, czego młodszy brat może od niego chcieć.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – Sasuke zmrużył oczy, a na jego twarz wypłynął wyrażający pewność siebie uśmieszek.

Siedział przy stoliku w pokoju Itachiego i ze znudzoną miną podpierał głowę na ręce. Już zaczynał żałować, że się zgodził, patrząc na szczerzącego zęby brata i plik kartek na blacie.

- Zaczynamy! – Itachi był wyraźnie podekscytowany. – Może powinieneś położyć się na kanapie, no wiesz, jak u psychologa – wpadł na pomysł. – No dobra, może jednak nie – dodał, widząc sugestywne spojrzenie „pacjenta".

Wyraz twarzy Sasuke ewidentnie wyrażał ubolewanie nad głupotą brata.

- Mam tu taki formularz. – Itachi spojrzał w leżący przed nim arkusz – Imię i nazwisko – przeczytał machinalnie standardową rubrykę. - Tak, tak, wiem, przejdźmy dalej - przygryzł długopis. – Pytanie pierwsze: Czy jesteś osobą nerwową? – Spojrzał na Sasuke, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Nie – usłyszał.

- Czy łatwo wyprowadzić cię z równowagi? – kontynuował.

- Nie – Sasuke po raz drugi zaprzeczył, zastanawiając się przy okazji, co brat zamierza zrobić z tymi odpowiedziami.

- Czy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni ktoś wyprowadził cię z równowagi? – padło kolejne pytanie.

- Tak – mruknął Sasuke, a po chwili mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust, na wspomnienie swojej dzisiejszej prowokacji. Tym razem to jemu udało się wyprowadzić z równowagi Naruto. Taki mały odwet.

- Kto – zainteresował się Itachi.

- Nie twoja sprawa i to chyba nie jest kolejne pytanie? – Ton głosu brata wykluczał jakąkolwiek dyskusję.

- Nie, nie jest. Czy prowadzisz stresujący tryb życia? – czytał dalej, wpisując jednocześnie długopisem odpowiedzi.

- Nie. – Sasuke chciał zerknąć i sprawdzić, ile jeszcze pytań zostało, ale Itachi odsunął formularz poza zasięg jego wzroku.

- Czy ktoś z najbliższego otoczenia szczególnie cię drażni? – zapytał.

- Tak. – Sasuke zrezygnował z próby zobaczenia arkusza i znów oparł głowę na ręce. - Ty – dodał, uprzedzając kolejne dodatkowe pytanie.

- No wiesz co? – Itachi jęknął z udawaną rozpaczą, ale zaraz przeszedł do następnego punktu. - Czy uważasz się za osobę niezrozumianą przez otoczenie?

- Co to za kretyńskie pytania? – Sasuke uniósł brwi.

- Wrócimy do tego. - Itachi coś tam sobie zanotował i brnął dalej. - Czy czujesz się niedoceniany przez ludzi ze swojego otoczenia?

- Skąd ty wziąłeś ten idiotyczny test? – Sasuke nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać.

- Czego boisz się najbardziej? – Itachi kontynuował niezrażony.

- Że mnie szlag trafi od tych idiotycznych pytań. – Sasuke wstał i wychylił się, chcąc zobaczyć kartkę, ale brat wykazał się refleksem, zabierając ją.

- Czy u kogoś z rodziny występują przypadki zaburzeń psychicznych? – zapytał, trzymając formularz na kolanach.

- Tak, u starszego brata. Na pewno coś nie tak z jego głową. – Sasuke był już wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Czy miałeś myśli samobójcze?

To pytanie przeważyło szalę. Odsunął stół i wyrwał Itachiemu kartkę.

Czy uważasz się za osobę wrażliwą? Czy często płaczesz? Czy lubisz się malować? To były kolejne pytania, których nie zdążył jeszcze przeczytać. Sasuke zdębiał. Zerknął na górę arkusza, gdzie widniał nagłówek: Czy masz zadatki, by zostać prawdziwym Emo? Poczuł, że zaczyna ogarniać go furia.

- Uważasz, że to dobry żart? – Zgniótł kartkę i rzucił ze złością na podłogę.

- Nie, no… Wczoraj znaleźliśmy to w Internecie, a Sasori stwierdził, że pasuje do ciebie, więc chciałem… - Itachi nie zdążył dokończyć, bo wściekły Sasuke wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Naruto wracał do domu pieszo. Było naprawdę ciepło jak na październikowe popołudnie, a on nie miał ochoty jechać w taką pogodę autobusem. Nie znosił tłoku w godzinach szczytu. Źle się czuł, wciśnięty między innych ludzi, nie mogąc nawet ruszyć ręką, bo wtedy krzyczeli, że „gówniarz się pcha". Zresztą, idąc, miał czas na przemyślenia. A było nad czym się zastanawiać. Przede wszystkim, dlaczego tak dziwnie dzisiaj zareagował na bliskość Sasuke i po jaką cholerę w ogóle patrzył na niego? Może powinien znowu zacząć umawiać się z dziewczynami, bo z tej samotności mózg mu się lasuje? Przechodził właśnie przez park. Jakaś para przytulała się na ławce. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy potrafiłby jeszcze komuś zaufać. Od czasu Sakury nie pozwolił zbliżyć się do siebie żadnej dziewczynie. A jeżeli robi błąd? Przecież nie wszystkie są takie same. Może powinien zmusić się i umówić z którąś z koleżanek? Miło jest przecież mieć kogoś, czuć jego ciepło… Jak na złość akurat teraz przypomniał mu się Sasuke i jego gorący oddech na skórze. Znów poczuł przyjemne dreszcze. Tak nie może być – pomyślał. Z silnym postanowieniem wybicia sobie z głowy myśli o rywalu, który przecież zabiera wszystko, na czym mu zależy, wszedł do klatki schodowej.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział aktualizowany 28.08.2011

Naruto obudził się zlany potem. Miał jakieś dziwne sny. Najpierw stał na korytarzu z Sakurą, która krzyczała do niego, że jest gejem, dlatego woli Sasuke. Potem przyszedł Sasuke i pocałował go, śmiejąc się, że na pewno tego chciał, bo ciągle się na niego gapi w szkole, ale nic z tego. Naruto próbował tłumaczyć, że wcale nie, że nie jest taki, ale nagle pojawiło się więcej osób, patrzących na niego, jak na jakiś wyjątkowo paskudny okaz… Tak, to była zdecydowanie nieprzyjemna pobudka, więc kiedy tylko dotarło do niego, że jest nadal we własnym mieszkaniu i we własnym łóżku, chwycił poduszkę i nakrył nią głowę. Naprawdę mózg mi się lasuje – pomyślał. Wczoraj nie mógł zasnąć, tylko przewracał się z boku na bok. Za dużo rozmyślał, a to w jego przypadku wystarczyło, by odpędzić sen na długie godziny. Im więcej zmartwień, tym bardziej nieprzytomny wstawał rano. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na zegarek. Był kwadrans po ósmej.

- Cholera, spóźnię się – wyskoczył z łóżka, w pośpiechu zdejmując koszulkę i bokserki, zastępujące mu pidżamę. Pobiegł do przedpokoju i zanurkował głową w szafie, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do ubrania. Niespełna dziesięć sekund później rozległ się bardzo głośny dzwonek do drzwi, na co aż podskoczył, uderzając głową w otwarte skrzydło górnych drzwiczek.

- Jasna cholera, zawału idzie dostać – wymamrotał. Ogłuszający dźwięk rozniósł się jeszcze raz i Naruto, na wpół zamroczony nieszczęsnym uderzeniem, krzyknął „wejść", zupełnie zapominając, że nie ma nic na sobie.

- Dzień dobry, Na… - W drzwiach, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, stała sąsiadka.

- Cholera… - Naruto zamarł, gdy dotarło do niego, że stoi naprzeciwko niej zupełnie nagi. Jakby tego było mało, zdrową ręką przytrzymywał bolące miejsce na głowie, przez co wyglądał, jakby pozował do jakiegoś pisma dla pań. Zaczerwienił się ze wstydu.

Sąsiadka tylko mrugnęła i taktownie odwróciła wzrok.

– Przepraszam. – Złapał pierwszą lepszą rzecz, którą okazał się czarny sweter i zakrył co trzeba. – Bardzo panią przepraszam, to wszystko przez to, że zaspałem. Miałem ciężką noc – próbował się usprawiedliwić, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało.

Kobieta pokiwała głową. Co prawda miała już ponad sześćdziesiąt lat, ale nie zachowywała się jak większość starszych pań. Jeszcze pamiętała, jak to jest być w nastoletnim wieku.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem. Kiedyś też byłam młoda… - Pokiwała głowa.

- Nie, nie, to nie o to chodzi – Naruto zaprotestował tak gwałtownie, jakby miał do ukrycia co najmniej tuzin kochanek pod łóżkiem. – Po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć – dodał, a jego policzki płonęły.

Sąsiadka uśmiechnęła się.

- Przyniosłam ci ciasto. Wiesz, wnuczka wczoraj upiekła, a my sami z mężem nie zjemy – wręczyła talerz z dużym kawałkiem czekoladowego tortu. – Może byście się poznali? – dodała jakby od niechcenia. Naprawdę lubiła Naruto. Zawsze pomagał jej wnieść zakupy na górę, nigdy nie słyszała od niego złego słowa, a poza tym był przystojnym chłopakiem.

- O, dziękuję. – Naruto z jednej strony ucieszył się na widok smakołyku, z drugiej – poczuł się głupio, bo nie lubił swatania. – Tak, na pewno byłoby miło – odpowiedział, choć uznał, że i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

- To do widzenia, nie przeszkadzam już. – Staruszka wyszła z zadowoloną miną.

Naruto pożegnał ją i spojrzał na zegarek. Za dwadzieścia dziewiąta.

- Cholera, teraz to już na pewno nie zdążę – jęknął i zaczął wciągać na siebie ubrania.

Kiba usiłował siedzieć prosto, choć najchętniej położyłby głowę na pulpicie. Nie chciał jednak być narażony na gniew Tsunade, u której takie rzeczy, jak spanie podczas wykładu, nie uchodziły bezkarnie. Nawet Shikamaru trzymał się dzielnie, a dla niego to był naprawdę wyczyn. Kiba zachichotał pod nosem. Pamiętał, co Tsunade zrobiła kumplowi poprzednim razem, kiedy się odważył zasnąć. Szorował cały basen, co zajęło mu dobrych kilka godzin. Po tym zdarzeniu zawsze udawał, że słucha, a i Kiba, nauczony smutnym doświadczeniem przyjaciela, uznał, że lepiej przemęczyć się tą godzinę, niż później harować pół dnia.

- Ciekawe, co z Naruto – mruknął flegmatycznie Shikamaru, opierając brodę na lewej ręce, bo prawa już mu zdrętwiała.

- No, on raczej się nie spóźnia – odpowiedział Kiba, trochę za głośno.

Ktoś z przodu syknął, ale Tsunade była akurat zajęta tłumaczeniem jakiegoś zagadnienia, więc się nie zorientowała. Kiba naskrobał parę słów na czystej stronie notatnika i podsunął przyjacielowi.

„Jutro impreza" – przeczytał Nara. „No i?" – odpisał.

„ No i będzie ciekawie." Kiba uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

„Skąd wiesz?" - Shikamaru niekoniecznie chciało się tworzyć zdania bardziej rozbudowane niż dwa słowa.

„Bo jak się upijesz, będziesz łatwiejszy, a Temari to wykorzysta" – nabazgrał Kiba i mrugnął wesoło.

„GTH, Kiba"

Mina Shikamaru wyrażała zdegustowanie.

„GTH? Głupi tępy huj?"

„GHT = Go to hell. Chuj przez „ch" jakbyś nie wiedział."

Kiba przewrócił oczami. Jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie - pomyślał.

Nagle drzwi do auli otworzyły się i wszedł zdyszany Naruto.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – zwrócił się do Tsunade.

- Siadaj – odpowiedziała i wróciła do przerwanego wątku.

Naruto zajął pierwsze z brzegu miejsce. Przypadkiem kopnął czyjąś torbę.

- Uważaj – syknął właściciel, a jego czarne oczy przesyły go na wskroś.

Jasna cholera. Sasuke! - Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć w takiego pecha. Wyjął zeszyt, choć zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to zupełnie bezcelowe, bo i tak nie mógł pisać. Przy okazji upuścił długopis, który spadł na podłogę i potoczył się pod nogi rywala. Nie było mowy, żeby dosięgnął ręką, a Sasuke jakoś nie spieszył z pomocą. Nie za bardzo mając pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić i klnąc w duchu na złośliwość rzeczy martwych, Naruto przesunął się lekko, próbując wyczuć przedmiot nogą. Przypadkiem dotknął kolanem uda Sasuke.

- Znowu się do mnie przystawiasz? – szepnął chłopak z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Chciałbyś – odburknął, natrafiając w końcu na długopis. Sytuacja nie była zbyt komfortowa, jednak zanurkował pod stolik i podniósł go.

- A może jednak? – Sasuke zlustrował go uważnie.

Tak, sytuacja zdecydowanie nie była komfortowa.

- Daj mi spokój. – Naruto odwrócił głowę i usiłował skupić się na wykładzie, choć nawet nie wiedział czego dotyczył.

Sasuke wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę rozważał jego propozycją. Oparł podbródek na rękach w geście zastanowienia.

- Nie dam ci spokoju – odezwał się po chwili milczenia.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego na wół zirytowane, na wpół zdziwione.

- Słucham?

- Nie dam ci spokoju – powtórzył, z satysfakcją, obserwując zdezorientowanego rywala.

- Jak mam to rozumieć? – zareagował trochę zbyt głośno Naruto, ale zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał podniesiony głos zza katedry wykładowcy.

- Wy dwaj! Wyjdźcie z sali! – Tsunade wpatrywała się w nich wzrokiem bazyliszka. – Uzumaki, nie dość, że się spóźniasz, to jeszcze zamiast słuchać, dyskutujesz z kolegą. Uchiha, to drugie tyczy się także ciebie – dodała, widząc, jak Sasuke podnosi rękę w geście protestu. – Już po raz kolejny zakłócacie zajęcia, nie będę tego tolerować! – Wskazała im drzwi. – Do widzenia.

Naruto podniósł się i zabierając swoje rzeczy, wyszedł z auli. To samo zrobił Sasuke. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał jeszcze bardziej prowokować kobiety. Już sama świadomość, że będą musieli zaliczyć materiał z tego wykładu na konsultacjach, była wystarczająco dołująca. Hogata zwykle maglowała tak, jakby jej celem było udowodnienie delikwentowi, że jest głupi i nic nie wie. Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke spod byka.

- I co zadowolony jesteś? – warknął.

- Przypominam, że to z twojej winy tu jesteśmy. – Twarz Sasuke nie wyrażała nic, jakby kompletnie nie przejmował się wizją zagłady ze strony Tsunade.

- Gdybyś nie gadał takich głupot, nie było by tej rozmowy – Naruto nie odpuszczał.

- Jakich głupot? – Saske uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, jednocześnie chowając do swojej sportowej torby notatnik.

- No, że się do ciebie przystawiam… – Naruto znów poczuł ten dyskomfort psychiczny, co podczas zajęć.

- A, tu cię boli? – Sasuke zatrzymał się. – Zachciało ci się mnie całować publicznie, to teraz masz.

- Zachciało ci się całować moją dziewczynę, to dostałeś, na co zasłużyłeś! – Riposta może i była mało wyszukana, ale prawdziwa.

Sasuke spojrzał na rywala uważnie. Naruto po raz pierwszy otwarcie przyznał się, że to jest przyczyna jego wściekłości. Co prawda nie mieli za wiele okazji do rozmowy po tamtym incydencie, no ale minął już prawie rok. Sasuke mógł oczywiście wyjaśnić powód swojego zachowania dawno temu, ale ciągle miał jakieś irracjonalne powody, które mu na to nie pozwalały. Wizja siebie samego, przyznającego się, że kierowały nim szlachetne pobudki, jakoś nie bardzo mu pasowała.

- Wcale mi się nie chciało jej całować, ale ty jesteś za głupi, żeby to zrozumieć – odburknął i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

- Jasne ! – Naruto faktycznie nie rozumiał, ale był w tym momencie zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zastanawiać się, co Sasuke miał na myśli.

Kiba i Shikamaru znaleźli Naruto na ławce przed uczelnią.

- Siemka! – Kiba rozparł się wygodnie obok, patrząc na kumpla, jakby ten był mu winien jakieś wyjaśnienia.

- No co? – Naruto udawał, że nie wie o co mu chodzi. Czasami tak było po prostu wygodniej.

- Jajco. Wywaliła cię z Uchihą. Z Uchihą! – zaakcentował jeszcze ostatnie słowo, jakby nie był pewien, czy Naruto dobrze go zrozumiał.

- No i?

Kiba spojrzał na niego jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu.

- Wywaliła was za gadanie! Od kiedy wy ze sobą rozmawiacie? – chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Kiba chce przez to powiedzieć, że jest na tyle wścibski, że musi wiedzieć kto, z kim, dlaczego i po co – wtrącił flegmatycznie Shikamaru.

- Oj tam – Kiba machnął ręką. – To powiesz? – nie dawał za wygraną.

- Nie ma o czym gadać. – Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Nie miał zamiaru opowiadać nikomu, że Sasuke wytrącił go z równowagi jakimiś insynuacjami, na które reaguje tak, a nie inaczej, bo cholerny rywal, mimo że jest draniem, wygląda według niego pociągająco. Kiba na pewno spadłby z ławki na takie rewelacje, a mina Shikamaru raczej nie wyrażałaby już znudzenia.

- To nie było nic wartego uwagi, w przeciwieństwie do dzisiejszego poranka – zmienił temat, opowiadając o nagłej wizycie sąsiadki.

- Cha, cha, cha – ryknął Kiba po wysłuchaniu relacji. – A to dobre. Chociaż jakaś ładna?

- Żartujesz? Ona ma ponad sześćdziesią lat – odparł Naruto, zadowolony, że choć na chwilę zapomnieli o sytuacji z wykładu.

- Nie no, stary, z ciebie to playboy. Żeby tak prowokować staruszki… – Kiba skulił się ze śmiechu. Nawet Shikamaru nie był w stanie zachować powagi.

- Dobra, idziemy, nie chcę się spóźnić na kolejne zajęcia. – Naruto chwycił obu za rękawy bluz i pociągnął do środka budynku. Do końca dnia starał się unikać Sasuke jak ognia.

Sasuke jechał do domu z pewnym planem. Na miejscu, jak zwykle, musiał wyczyniać cuda, żeby ominąć samochód brata i zaparkować, ale tym razem postanowił się o to nie rzucać. Miał coś ważniejszego do załatwienia.

- Itachi! – zawołał, wchodząc na górę.

- Co? – Zza drzwi jednego z pokojów wychylił się rozczochrany łeb. – A, auto, sorki – przeprosił, choć jego twarz nie wyrażała jakiejś specjalnej skruchy.

- To też, ale mam inną sprawę.

- Ty? Masz sprawę do mnie? Cóż za zaszczyt! – Itachi ukłonił się, robiąc zeza.

- Przestań pajacować – chłopak wszedł do pokoju brata.

Pomieszczenie jak zwykle stanowiło obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Wszędzie porozrzucane ciuchy, płyty. Itachi zrzucił z krzesła jakieś książki i usiadł, patrząc z wielkim zainteresowaniem, na swoją młodszą wersję.

- Jesteś mi winien przysługę. – Sasuke oparł się plecami o ścianę.

- Wiem – potwierdził Itachi.

- Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił. – Sasuke w paru słowach wyjaśnił o co chodzi.

Itachi słuchał i wydawał się być coraz bardziej zdziwiony.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytał po chwili z wahaniem w głosie.

- Tak.– Ton Sasuke nie pozostawiał wątpliwości.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stał przed drzwiami pokoju Sasuke, zastanawiając się, czy wejść, czy poczekać, aż brat sam się obudzi. Po chwili zdecydował się na to pierwsze i nacisnął klamkę. Już od progu uderzył go pedantyczny porządek panujący w pomieszczeniu. Nawet bluza na krześle wisiała tak jakoś wytwornie, jakby była tam dla ozdoby. Jedyne, co wprowadzało tu trochę chaosu i przez to wyróżniało się z ogółu, to sam właściciel i jego pościel. Sasuke spał zawinięty w pół kołdry, drugie pół leżało na podłodze. Jedną poduszkę ściskał w rękach, druga była rzucona gdzieś ponad jego głową. Itachi uznał, że Sasuke podczas snu wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż w ciągu dnia. Nie ma skwaszonej miny, wiecznie obrażonego spojrzenia… Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie pobiec po aparat i nie zrobić mu zdjęcia, ale w tym momencie obiekt obserwacji przewrócił się na drugi bok, otwierając jedno oko.

- Itachi? Czego chcesz? – burknął i popatrzył na intruza podejrzliwie.

- Chciałem pogadać. - Itachi omal nie roześmiał się na myśl, że oto bańka prysła i stary, dobry Sasuke powitał świat na jawie. Jak zwykle - „radośnie". Swoją drogą, kobieta z którą się kiedyś ożeni, będzie miała z niego pożytek chyba tylko wtedy, gdy będzie spał. Jak się obudzi, to pogoni ją gdzie pieprz rośnie, obwiniając choćby za to, że słońce świeci.

- O czym? – Chłopak wstał i zaczął składać kołdrę w kostkę.

_O tym, że współczuję twojej przyszłej żonie_ – pomyślał Itachi. - O tym, o co mnie poprosiłeś wczoraj – odpowiedział głośno.

- Coś nie tak? – Sasuke nie odwrócił nawet głowy, zajęty układaniem obu poduszek na łóżku, a następnie przykrywaniem ich granatową kapą.

- Nie, ale mam pewne wątpliwości. Słuchaj, nie lepiej by było, gdybyś sam mu powiedział? No, temu chłopakowi? – Itachi najwyraźniej miał ochotę porozmawiać o pomyśle brata.

- Wycofujesz się? – Sasuke w końcu dał sobie spokój z porządkowaniem posłania i zainteresował się rozmową.

- Nie, tylko to takie dziwne. A jak się nie uda? – Ton Itachiego był pełen wątpliwości.

- Co ma się nie udać?

- No wiesz, na przykład jak ona nie będzie chciała ze mną gadać? Skąd wiesz, jak się zachowa – próbował przekonać brata do zmiany planu.

- Myślę, że będzie chciała. Wie, że ze mną nie ma najmniejszych szans, a ty i ja jesteśmy do siebie podobni. – Sasuke podszedł do szafki, szukając ulubionej, granatowej koszulki.

- Ale ty jesteś powierzchowny. Może dla niej liczy się wnętrze? – zaoponował Itachi.

- Pffff – Sasuke omal nie zadławił się własną śliną. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, proszę.

Odłożył znalezioną koszulkę na brzeg łóżka i zszedł na dół, do kuchni. Itachi podreptał za nim. Usiadł na krześle i patrzył, jak Sasuke robi sobie kawę. Zawsze pił sypaną, bez mleka. Korzystał ze zwykłych, granatowych filiżanek, nie miał ulubionego naczynia. W przeciwieństwie do niego. On mógł się obejść bez swojego kubka w muchomorki. Dostał go na urodziny, gdy miał dwanaście lat. Kiedyś robił w nim kakao, teraz kawę. Można powiedzieć, że dorastali razem. Itachi uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Może i był trochę dziecinny, ale czy to źle? Sasuke mówił, że takie zachowanie jest irytujące, ale jego to wszystko denerwuje. _Tak w ogóle, ciekawe, co to za chłopak, dla którego ma być ta cała szopka _- zastanowił się i postanowił trochę popytać.

- Ten Naruto, kim on dla ciebie jest? – zagadnął.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego znad parującego napoju.

- Wrzodem na tyłku – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

- Lubisz go? – Itachi podparł głowę na ręce.

- Co to za pytania? Znowu bawisz się w psychologa?

- Nie. Tylko jestem ciekaw. To lubisz go czy nie? – drążył temat.

- To idiota! – Sasuke nie odpowiedział wprost. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego.

- Skoro tak, to dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz wyjaśnienia sprawy? – Itachi nie rozumiał takiego podejścia.

- Mam swoje powody. – Sasuke uciął dyskusję. – Idę wziąć prysznic – zakomunikował i odstawiając niedopitą kawę, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Itachi zaczynał zadawać niewygodne pytania, więc wolał się ewakuować. Jeszcze zdradzi go jakiś rumieniec czy coś. Na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Itachiego nosiło po całym domu. On musial, po prostu musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Sasuke prosi go odegranie tego przedstawienia. Czyżby ten „lodowy książę" w końcu się do kogoś przekonał? _Ale numer_ – w myślach aż zacierał ręce z zadowolenia. Po raz któryś już przechodził pod drzwiami łazienki. Nie słyszał szumu wody. Przyłożył ucho, ale nie dobiegały go żadne odgłosy.

Sasuke wyszedł po jakiejś półgodzinie. Otwierające drzwi, uderzył w pośpiesznie odskakującego brata, który teraz stał z głupią miną.

- Co ty robisz – spytał, jeszcze spokojnym głosem, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

- Ja… przechodziłem właśnie… – Itachi wykonał jakiś nieokreślony gest.

- Właśnie przechodziłeś? Cóż za zbieg okoliczności – zakpił Sasuke.

- No tak, ale jak już wyszedłeś…

- To co?

- Zależy ci na nim, prawda? – spytał Itachi, jakby od niechcenia, ale w środku aż kipiał z ciekawości.

- Na jakim „nim"? – Sasuke dobrze wiedział, o kim mowa, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- No, na tym chłopaku. Inaczej olałbyś sprawę. Myślę…

- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – przerwał ostro. - Ty nie jesteś tu od myślenia, tylko zobowiązałeś się coś dla mnie zrobić.

- A gdybym się nie zgodził? – spytał nagle Itachi. – Ja tak czysto hipotetycznie pytam - dodał, widząc minę brata.

- Nie masz wyboru, powiedziałeś, że za ten idiotyczny test zrobisz wszystko, co będę chciał. A ja chce właśnie tego.

- No dobra, dobra. Chociaż uważam…

- Itachi – syknął.

- Tak, wiem, wiem – rzucił zrezygnowany i poszedł do swojego pokoju. – A masz jego zdjęcie? - Wychylił jeszcze na chwilę głowę.

- Itachi! – krzyknął już naprawdę zły Sasuke i rzucił w brata ręcznikiem, jednak ten zachaczył tylko o zamykane drzwi.

Naruto stanął przed otwartą szafą. Tym razem przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, żeby nie powtórzyła się krępująca sytuacja. Dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, jasne kosmyki ociekały jeszcze wodą. Kąpanie się z ręką w gipsie było dość kłopotliwe, ale miał na to swój sposób: po prostu owijał gips folią i dzięki temu nie musiał martwić się o jego zamoczenie. Teraz szukał swojej czarnej koszulki z nadrukiem: _Młodzież w stanie nietrzeźwym może spowodować potomstwo._

- No gdzie jesteś, mendo – mamrotał sam do siebie, wyciągając wszystko po kolei i rzucając na podłogę.

T-shirt, jak to bywa w takich przypadkach, ukrywał się na samym dole. Naruto ogarnął wzrokiem powstała stertę ciuchów obok szafy, ale uznał, że posprząta jutro. Nie miał za dużo czasu. Impreza co prawda była dopiero na dziewiętnastą, ale obiecał Kibie, że wpadnie wcześniej. Trzeba było zrobić jakieś zapasy alkoholu; wiadomo, akademik rządzi się własnymi prawami, tam każdy przynosi wszystko we własnym zakresie.

Ubrał się i zerknął za okno. Zaczynało padać. Znowu będzie musiał tłuc się autobusem. Gdyby miał samochód… Pomyślał, nie wiadomo dlaczego, o czarnej Hondzie Sasuke. Przydało mu by się takie autko. W ogóle, przydałoby mu się jakiekolwiek. Prawo jazdy miał, postarał się o nie, kiedy tylko skończył osiemnaście lat. Ale co mu po kawałku plastiku, skoro nie miał czym jeździć. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. _No nic_ – pomyślał. _Nie ma się czym dołować, a już na pewno nie dzisiaj_ – wyszczerzył zęby, podchodząc do lustra i doprowadzając włosy do względnego porządku. Lubił się bawić, a imprezy w akademiku należały do najlepszych. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś wozili się po korytarzach w wózku z supermarketu. Skąd on się tam wziął – nie miał pojęcia – ale chyba wciągnęli go przez okno na parterze; drzwiami portier by nie pozwolił. Tak czy inaczej, zabawa była przednia, dopóki ktoś nie wpadł na pomysł zjeżdżania po schodach i nie rozbił sobie głowy. Rana tak naprawdę nie była poważna, dużo krzyku o nic, ale zawieźli chłopaka na pogotowie. Gdy wrócił, impreza rozpoczęła się na nowo. Trzeba było opić dobre zakończenie całej sytuacji.

Roześmiał się i jeszcze raz zerknął w lustro, a chwilę później biorąc plecak i wpychając sobie do ust kawałek ciasta sąsiadki, wyszedł z mieszkania.

Shikamaru nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, co było do niego niepodobne. Zwykle był zbyt leniwy, żeby w ogóle stać, a co dopiero chodzić z kąta w kąt.

- Co ty masz owsiki w dupie? – Kibę zaczynało już irytować zachowanie współlokatora.

- To wszystko takie kłopotliwe. – Shikamaru oparł się o ścianę. – W ogóle mógłbyś sprzątnąć ten syf, gdzie Naruto będzie spał?

- Kto gdzie będzie spał? – Chłopak, o którym była mowa, właśnie otworzył drzwi do pokoju.

- Ty. – Shikamaru usiadł na krześle, ale zaraz znowu wstał i przespacerował się wzdłuż ściany.

- Ja mogę spać gdziekolwiek, podłoga duża. – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby.

- Uważaj tylko, żeby ci się lokator nie zalągł w majtkach. – Shikamaru parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę kolegi. – Kiba ma nowego chomika – dodał, w kwestii wyjaśnienia.

- Wara od Tequili! – Kiba pogroził im palcem.

- Tequila? Nazwałeś chomika Tequila? Cha, cha, cha… – Naruto ze śmiechu aż usiadł na stercie jakiś książek.

- Może mu się wydaje, że jest Bonetti. – Shikamaru dołączył do tej wesołości.

- Odwalcie się! – Obrażony Kiba wziął plecak i otworzył drzwi. – Idziemy do tego sklepu? – wyszedł na korytarz.

Pozostali, cały czas chichocząc, dołączyli do niego.

- Piwo? – Naruto podszedł do półki z alkoholami.

- Ja tak. Mam dość mocniejszych rzeczy. – Kiba stanął obok niego. – A ty, Shikamaru? – spytał.

Ten nie odpowiadał, wpatrzony w drugi koniec sklepu.

- Shikamaru – powtórzył Kiba, podchodząc do przyjaciela. – Co ty pij… Aaa – zrozumiał, dlaczego nie reaguje. Na wprost nich stała Temari w towarzystwie jakiegoś rudego chłopaka.

- Co z wami? – zainteresował się Naruto. – Aaa – jego reakcja był identyczna jak kolegi.

- Ciekawe, kto to? – Kiba uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do Shikamaru, który nadal tylko stał i nic nie mówił.

- Nie wiem, ale możemy sprawdzić. – Naruto mrugnął do przyjaciół i ruszył przed siebie.

- Czekaj – Obaj pobiegli za nim. Pierwszy - bo nie chciał stracić dobrej zabawy, drugi – bo bał się, że go skompromitują.

- Cześć – przywitał się Naruto, podchodząc do koleżanki. To samo zrobił Kiba i patrzący na swoje buty Shikamaru.

- O, dobrze was widzieć – Temari uśmiechnęła się. – To są moi znajomi ze studiów – zwróciła się do czerwonowłosego chłopaka. – Naruto, Kiba i Shikamaru. – Przy tym ostatnim mrugnęła wesoło. – Chłopaki, to jest mój brat, Gaara.

Rudzielec skinął głową i obrzucił całą trójkę uważnym spojrzeniem. Wydawał się dość sympatyczny.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata – wyrwał się Kiba.

- Mam, nawet dwóch. – Temari westchnęła z udawaną rozpaczą. – Gaara studiuje archeologię.

- O! Dinozaury? – Naruto zaświeciły się oczy.

- No nie do końca. Póki co grzebię w piasku, szukając jakiś skorup – odpowiedział rozbawiony chłopak.

- Słuchajcie, my już mamy wszystko. – Temari wskazała na pełny koszyk w ręku brata. - To zobaczymy się w akademiku, tak?

- Jasne. – Shikamaru skinął głową i odciągnął przyjaciół, którzy koniecznie chcieli się dowiedzieć, kiedy Gaara będzie wykopywał dinozaury. – Do zobaczenia.


End file.
